My Little Winter Sprite II Finding That Which Won't Be Found
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: 3 months have past since Sophie froze Pitch in the Arctic. When news arrives that Pitch has broken free from his icy prison. When the guardians become divided on how to handle Pitch, it's up to the children to find the only person who might be able to turn Pitch back into the man he once was: Mother Nature. Sequel to My Little Winter Sprite CH.28 Sarah is Back
1. BreakingandEnteringisConsideredNormal

**So this is the sequel to My Little Winter Sprite I highly suggest reading that one first other wise you will be confused because the events that happen in this story happen as a result of things that happen in the last story. Though if you want, PM me your confusion and I'll just tell what's going on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: In Which Breaking and Entering is Considered Normal.**

It was six o clock in the morning on a Saturday, the majority of Burgess was sleeping, except for Sarah Jessup who was running full speed ahead to the house that lay just a few feet away from the pond.

Within seconds she was in front of the house and already unlocking the door with a key that Ms. Bennett had given to her before, her face full of excitement as she let herself into the house with a key that the family had given her several months before.

Within moments she was in the house up the stairs and in the room of her best friend she walked over to the bed her entire body buzzing with excitement as she started to shake her best friend: Jackie Bennett, awake.

"WAKE UP!" Sarah screeched shaking Jackie as hard as she could. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

The girl that Sarah was trying to wake up: A white haired girl with pale skin scrunched up her nose and hid her head under pillow. "Go away Sarah!" She whined. Half heartedly trying to smack Sarah's hand away.

Sarah wasn't deterred, she removed the pillow from Jackie's head. "Wake up, I have news!"

"I have a cell phone, you could have called" Jackie said sitting up to glare at her best friend.

"I did call; you wouldn't answer your phone" Sarah defended the smile never once leaving her face.

"I was sleeping" Jackie muttered taking a good look at said cellphone and read the time. She turned to glare at her best friend. "It's 6:03, Sarah!"

Sarah nodded having the decency to at least look a little ashamed. "But I have a good reason!" She exclaimed.

"What is all this yelling about?" A new voice called out.

Both started at the voice, Jackie's eyes widened at the sight of seeing the new figure there, and Sarah turned so quickly she very nearly fell off the bed however she caught herself just before that could happen.

Jackie's mother: Sophie Bennett was standing in the door frame wearing a pink bathrobe, her arms were crossed and she looked very tired and worn.

Sophie looked over at Sarah not the least bit surprised to see her daughters best friend there, even though Sarah had not been there the night before. Sophie started to message her temple.

"Sarah what are you doing here at 6 in the morning?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Bennett but I had to come over as fast as possible to tell Jackie the good news!" Sarah said unapologetic, it wasn't like she was trespassing; Ms. Bennett had said that she could come by anytime.

Ms. Bennett sighed and looked to the ceiling. "And you couldn't just call her?"

"Jackie wasn't answering her phone, and I have to tell it." Sarah said starting bounce in her bed in anticipation.

Sarah yawned. She had been up late writing and hadn't gone to bed until 2 in the morning. "Do your parents at least no you're here?" She said both tiredly and exasperatedly.

Sarah looked sideways for a moment. "Well, they will when they find out I'm not in my bed." She said.

Sophie sighed and put a hand to her head. _Great_. "What was your news?" She asked instead.

Sarah smiled and started to speak. "Well you know how for March break my parents take a trip out to my grandmother's village?"

Jackie nodded her eyebrows furrowing in confusion on why Sarah was reiterating what was considered common knowledge. Every Christmas Sarah's grandmother came to town and spent a couple of days there, and on March Break the entire family would headed out halfway around the world to spend that time with their grandmother.

Jackie had met the grandmother, a few times and the woman was amazing. She was kind and attentive and like her own mother was always willing to listen to child, never dismissing them because they were children.

But what she and Sarah loved most about the woman where her stories. Every time she came she had a new story to tell. Both Sarah and Jackie could listen for hours as she weaved another tale. Sarah and Jackie's favorite always had to do with a bad man becoming good, or a fairy child learning to let go of the anger that had plagued her heart for years, or about a man learning the value of caring, or of a man who was able to tame even the wildest heart.

But everyone could tell that the grandmothers favorite story was about an immortal boy who befriended a little orphan girl and gave up his immortality to free her from an evil spell.

Sarah and Jackie had heard that particular story so many times they themselves could recite it from heart.

"Well, my parents have decided after massive begging on my part to invite you and Ms. Bennett over to grandmother over to her place this year."

Jackie's eyes widened and all of a sudden her anger at being woken up 2 hours earlier than she would have liked was forgotten as she jumped out of bed and hugged Sarah.

March Break had always been the loneliest time for Jackie her best friend was always out of town this time of year, visiting relatives and family friends.

Now however she could come with Sarah, instead of staying inside waiting for her friend to come home.

"No just wait a moment, I haven't given the ok."

Jackie's eyes widened her bottom lip jutting out as she tried to gain sympathy. "Please? Can we go mamma please? You've met Sarah's grandmother, you know what she's like, please?"

Sophie looked down and sighed. "I'll talk to them find out how we're getting there and how long the trip is."

Sarah shrugged. "We'll be taking one of my father's travel methods" She said. "Or we can use one of Jackie's snow globes that she got for Christmas."

Sarah shook her head with a smile. "I keep forgetting your family knows more about the guardians than I do, and I dated one of them."

Jackie and Sarah looked slightly disturbed about the idea of Sophie and Jack dating before deciding not to talk about it.

"So can she come?" Sarah finally asked.

Sophie smiled. "Only if I get to come too."

* * *

 **A/N Anyone want to take a stab at who the grandmother is? The first person to guess right gets a small (Like maybe a paragraph) preview of the next chapter.**


	2. Family Dinner

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Family Dinner**

It was around 7 o clock at night when Jack turned up. He had been out spreading as much winter as he could before spring came. Which would start to arrive in a few days' time where his appearances would have to start to become less and less before he disappeared all together for the rest of the year.

That was always what he hated about being the Spirit of Winter. The days where he couldn't go back to the place that he couldn't consider home. He had to stay away because heat especially summer heat was _deadly_ to him he couldn't come by because doing so could quite literally mean his death. It sucked royally but there wasn't much he could do.

Though it did make him wonder how Jackie survived the heat, the heat had to make her uncomfortable … she was part winter spirit, so it would make sense that the summer sun would hurt her.

He knocked on the door to the Bennett household. Ever since he had found out he had a daughter he always made a point to at least show up for dinner.

The door opened to reveal Sophie she smiled when she saw Jack. "Hey come on in" She said opening the door fully and stepping aside to allow to step inside.

Jack no longer wore the hoodie and brown frayed trouser but instead wore a blue t-shirt with a black jacket. Covering his legs were blue jeans that were slightly frayed. His feet were still bare, having never quite gotten used to wearing shoes on his feet.

He looked older, not quite like a father but more like an older brother that had come home from college for the weekend.

Jack sniffed the air. "Smells good what are we having?"

Sophie smiled. "Breaded chicken, with mashed potatoes" She said before heading to the stairs.

"Jackie your father's here" Sophie called up.

Jackie hurried down the stairs and smiled at Jack (though Jack could tell that her smile was a little awkward). "Hi dad" She said. The word came out of her mouth awkwardly but Jack still appreciated the attempt.

"Hey Jackie" He told his daughter. "How's your day been?"

Sophie smiled and headed to the kitchen to allow father and daughter to talk.

"It's been good" Jackie said.

"Oh? What did you do?" Jack asked her.

"Sarah came over this morning and we talked and spent the day playing in the ice palace." Jackie said.

"Oh cool" Jack said feeling very awkward. Usually when kids saw him, they were overjoyed and would tell him everything, but with Jackie it was a bit like pulling teeth. "What did you and Sarah talk about?"

Jackie looked up at her father. "She's invited me and mom along to go to her grandmother's place."

Jack looked at her surprised. "Oh? That seems exciting."

Jackie for once seemed to lose a bit of her nervousness. "Yeah, Sarah's grandmother is super cool, she always has these cool stories to tell, and she has this amazing ability to speak like a gazillion languages, I mean Sarah can speak some but her grandmother can just…" She trailed off staring at Jack who was looking at her surprised at how much she was talking. "I mean she's cool."

Jack sighed. _Well, so much for finally getting her to open up._ He thought.

"That sounds awesome" He told her instead. "Where does her grandmother live?"

Jackie pursed her lips her eyebrows furrowed in thought "I think she lives-"

"Dinners ready" Sophie called from the dinning room.

Jackie smiled at Jack and practically ran over to the dinner table to start eating.

"Careful Jackie that's hot." Sophie admonished.

Jackie sighed and nodded she held her hand over the meat and after a few seconds steam stopped coming off it.

"You've been practicing" Jack said impressed.

Jackie nodded a little uneasily. "Uh huh" She said playing with the crystal necklace on her neck.

Sophie piped up at that point. "So Jack, where did you go today." She asked, saving Jackie from some more awkward conversation.

Jack thought about it while snapping his fingers over his food to make his food room temperature. "Visited Russia today, spent some time in Siberia, than dropped into Canada for some fun."

"Siberia?" Jackie asked intrigued momentarily forgetting her shyness. "How was that?" She asked then quickly looked back down at her food.

Jack smiled at hearing his daughter address him, and started to explain Siberia and how beautiful it could be especially when it was covered in frost and snow.

* * *

 **A/N So I tried as hard as I could to make it seem awkward between Jack and Jackie, Jackie's trying to get over the fact that he's been gone for ten years, and used to the fact that even though he's back, he can't stay. (Which is why she's so hesitant to form any attachment to him, he'll leave come winter)**

 **Hope you liked it! Please leave a review!**


	3. FIGHT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Fight**

"Can I go out and play?" Jackie asked both her parents once she had finished eating.

Sophie and Jack turned to stare at each other.

Jackie sighed, ever since Pitch had attacked her both her mother and Jack had been wary about letting her go outside with out at least one other person with her be it day _or_ night.

They weren't a couple, not in any sense of the word, and as far as Jackie was aware, the conversation about that particular subject had lasted about a sentence or two and never brought up again. Yet even though they weren't a couple they were still able to talk without words. It completely unnerved her.

"I'll just be beyond the pond" Jackie said. "With Sarah." She finished knowing that at the very least saying that would get Jack on her side. Jack had taken an immediately liking to Sarah to which Jackie wasn't surprised Sarah was more like Jack that Jackie could ever hope to be. Jackie wasn't jealous, that just so happened to be the truth. Both were mischievous, fun loving, and fiercely loyal to the people they loved and their families.

It would make sense that they would gravitate toward each other.

Jack turned to Sophie. "It is just beyond the pond." He told her.

Sophie sighed but finally nodded. "Ok, but Jack has to go with you." She said.

Jackie knew better then to argue with her mother about that so she just nodded and pulled out her cell to call Sarah as she got up from her table.

"Hello" Sarah giggled in the back ground Jackie could hear some calming music that suggested that she was sitting in her father's study.

"Hey, Sarah" She said as she and Jack left the house. "I'm heading out to the ice Palace want to come by and play with me?"

"Yeah, I-AHHH" She screeched the last part so loudly that Jackie had to hold the phone away from her ear. Jack turned his head to stare at Jackie in concern having heard the scream as well.

"You ok?" Jackie asked only a little concerned.

"Yeah, my dad's just being dad" In the background, she could hear a middle aged man laughing loudly. "Anyway I'm right in the middle of learning something new from my dad, but I'll be out as soon as I'm done ok?"

"Great, I'll see you soon." Jackie closed her phone.

"Sarah coming?" Jack asked.

Jackie nodded. "She's in the middle of something, she'll be out as soon as she's done." She told him.

Jack nodded but said nothing at that and they continued to walk together in silence.

* * *

Jackie sat on the stairs of the ice palace her hand on her cheek as she waited for Sarah to show up. She could have spoken to Jack like she had at dinner but she didn't know what to say. Being around him made her nervous for years she had heard of him and his amazing talent. How he was her father, and had never come by to see her. She had thought he was just a jerk who abandoned his mother for a decade and _then_ to find out that not only was he not a jerk but had actually been kidnapped the day of her birth it made her feel guilty and awkward, and on top of that she knew he would have to leave in the spring time. It felt awkward being in his presence when she knew that any amount of time she had with him would be temporary.

Thinking of that reminded her of Sarah her father was an archeologist and was constantly leaving the country maybe Sarah would be able to help...

Jack stood in front of Jackie watching her unsure of what to ask, say or do. Communication between the two of them had gotten better, there had been a moment in time where Jackie was unable to speak in his presence instead just communicating him through nodding and shaking her head. Yet, it wasn't as good as he wanted Jackie very rarely willingly spoke to him; only speaking to him when he asked her a question. That question that she had asked him over dinner had been something rare and almost unexpected and had hoped that she would continue asking him questions but after he had finished answering him she had gone back to staring at her food in silence.

Just as the two of them were thinking these things two snowballs sailed through the air and hit Jack in the cheek the shock of being caught unsurprised caused him to fall to the ground. He was just getting back up when he saw his daughter Jackie get hit in the face as well.

The two of them turned to see Sarah and Jonathon leaning against a tree, another snowball already in each of their hands. Both of them were sporting a 'what are you going to do about it?' look on their faces.

Jack and Jackie both turned to stare at each other, a mischievous smile appeared on their faces as they both thought the same thing.

 _It's SO on!_

* * *

Sarah and Jonny looked at each other, worried, before ducking behind a tree right before it was pelted with snowballs.

"Any ideas?" Jonny asked Sarah. Sarah's reply was a raised eyebrow, to which Jonny rolled his eyes. "We need snow for this and we're going to run out if we stay here too long."

"There's a snow room in the ice palace" Sarah said looking beyond the tree right at the palace before ducking to avoid getting hit.

Jonathon turned to glare at Sarah. "The 'Palace' is currently being barricaded by the snow twins."

"There actually father and-" Sarah cut off when she noticed that Jonathon was glaring at her. "Ok, Ok I have an idea."

Sarah bent down and collect a snow ball before snapping her fingers, timing just perfectly that it was camouflaged by the sounds of the snowballs hitting the trees. With in moments a raven flew down and landed on her shoulder.

Instead of crowing like she normally would have done, Sarah instead held the snowball in her hand and pointed to the father and daughter duo. Afraid that if she actually did any more than that she would alert Jack and Jackie to what she was doing. Jack may not have understood however Jackie would have gotten the hint almost immediately.

Nyx nipped her ear affectionately and took the snowball in its claws and flew off. For a few seconds nothing happened then they heard cries of indignation as Nyx dropped the snowball on Jackie, both Jackie and Jack looked up in surprise.

Jonathon and Sarah took their chance and ran straight for the ice palace locking the door behind them. They weren't afraid of Jackie ruing the palace to get to them, Jackie had worked for months to get the palace exactly right she wouldn't ruin it just so she could beet her friends in a game.

"Oh come on!" Jackie yelled at them once she realized what they had done.

Sarah laughed as they ran through the castle to get to the room they needed.

She pushed open the newest tower that was added and they dove in to the room. It was covered to the brim with snowballs and absolutely no other defining features to it other then that. The addition had been Sarah's idea believing that it would be more far that way since Jackie could create snow at will and Sarah would need a quick an easy way to get more snow when engaging in another snowball fight.

"We need a way to get all this snow from here to the main window." Jonny said staring at the room.

Sarah looked at him, a small smile on her face. "Any ideas Mechanic?"

Jonathon's face slowly broke out into a huge grin. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a screwdriver, some gears, and a bunch of other materials that Sarah couldn't remember the names of. "Always" He told her.

Jackie held a snow ball in her hand. "Come on out!" She yelled up at them. Sarah appeared with an arm full of snow balls and threw them at them.

"Did your brother abandon you?" Jackie asked a smile on her face.

Sarah laughed. "As if!" She said ducking another snowball that had been tossed in her direction. "He's in the middle of building something that will help take you guys down!" She said laughing.

Jackie raised an eyebrow "Is that so?"

Sarah smiled. As Jackie started to fly around the house to get a better view. However, Sarah in an attempt to distract tossed a snowball directly in his face temporarily blinding him.

Jack wiped the snow off is face, and Jackie took that opportunity to pelt Sarah with some more snow balls.

"Gahh, Jonny are you almost done!" Sarah asked as one snowball hit her in the face, and another hit her bare neck, she could feel some of the snow dripping down her shirt making the rest of her body feel cold.

"Yeah hold on!" Sarah's brother could be heard all the way down to where Jackie was sitting and she started to float upwards tempted to see what was going on.

Sarah looked behind her and ducked quickly Jackie was about to ask what was wrong when all of a sudden she was hit by a snow ball.

Sarah crawled back to Jonathon. "Really? 3 rocket launchers?" She asked him eyeing the contraptions they were located around the palace each one pointing out a window. A conveyor belt led the snowballs to the middle of the foyer before splitting off into 3 different directions into each of the launchers, that fired off in completely different directions depending on the movement and sounds that it sensed and heard. "That's subtle. And completely under representing your abilities I thought dad taught you better than that." She told him teasingly.

Jonathon shrugged as he scooped more snow onto the conveyer belt leading to the launchers. "I just built the first thing that came to me."

Sarah rolled her eyes but smiled instead helping Jonathon scoop more snow into the rocket launcher.

* * *

Jackie should have been worried when she noticed that Jonathon was there. Jonathon had the amazing skill to make anything out of anything. Alone Sarah was formidable but could be beaten add her brother to the mix and the two were unstoppable. With Sarah's uncanny knack for speaking nearly any language cupped with her ability as a pickpocket and Jonathon's ability to make just about anything, there were very few things that could stop them when they set their minds to it.

Jack flew up to the north window deciding to brave the contraption but just as he winded up his hand to toss a snow at the two children inside the snowball turned and hit him square in the face.

Jackie laughed unfortunately one of the contraptions fired at her hitting her square in the face.

Jack started to laugh at her getting hit and then the launcher hit him in the face. Before anyone knew it both father and daughter were on the ground laughing as the' snow launcher' kept attacking.

After a few moments of the launcher attacking them Jack finally was able to get a good shot at one of the launchers and the whole thing broke down. Sarah and Jonathon's eyes widened at that but Sarah was not ready to give up. There was still enough snow in the snow room and she tossed snowball after snowballs as jack and Sarah flew into the room.

Unfortunately the room by that point was almost empty so Sarah Jonathon had to quickly surrender.

"OK, Ok You win!" Sarah said Jackie laughed once she had finally stopped laughing.

Once they were out of the castle Sarah checked her watch and winced when she found out the time.

"Uhh Jackie it's almost nine" Sarah asked.

Jackie groaned. "But I was having so much fun!" She said.

Sarah laughed. "Yeah I know" she said then whispered. "Had fun playing with your father did you?"

Jackie's eyes widened. "You…"

Sarah's eyes twinkled before she nudged her brother. "Let's go Jonny, you and I have lots of packing left to do."

Sarah and Jonny waved before Sarah turned to her brother _"_ Race you _"_ She said before taking off running.

Jackie and Jack shared a look before Jackie shook her head laughing.

Together father and daughter walked home. Their problems not yet fully resolved but perhaps they were little closer then before.

* * *

 **A/N Funfact In the original draft of this chapter Sarah was alone and one of the ways she used her abilities were she talked a group of mice into attacking Jaqueline however I had a feeling that would have been to cruel so I cut it out as a result Sarah's abilities weren't as utilised as much as I would have liked in this scene however I am not as cut up about it because most of her abilities were seen in in the first story. This was actually Jonathon's chapter (Yeah I needed a scene that showed his abilities and what he could do without him suddenly building stuff in the middle of a chapter without any explanation what so ever).**

 **Also in the original chapter Jonathon and Sarah won however I found that to be completely unbelieveable so I changed it to have Jackie and Jack win instead.**

 **Anyway I hope you liked it! And please review favorite and follow!**


	4. Bed Time

**A/N Ok Hey! Hope you enjoy this! It's basically just establishing character with dashes of plot thrown in hope you like it!**

 **The ending scene of this chapter is in direct relation to what happened in the Epilogue of My Little Winter Sprite so if you don't remember I highly suggest you go back and read it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Bed Time**

 **Benett Household**

 **"** And then your father got on Santa's sleigh and waved at the children as the sleigh flew into the sky." Jack smiled as he listened to the story that Sophie was telling Jackie as a bed time story.

Jackie smiled a little as Sophie kissed her on the forehead. With in seconds gold sand entered the room and swirled above Jackie's head lulling her to asleep almost immediately.

Sarah slowly stood up and walked over to where Jack was standing. Jack didn't look at her instead just staring longingly at the girl he had known about for ten years but had only truly met her 3 months before.

"I don't want to go" Jack said referring to when spring came. "I only have maybe a month at most before I have to leave for the year."

Sophie put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't want you to go either, but everything will be fine, they always have been." She said. "And besides you will be back next year."

Jack looked down as he remembered his decade long abscence. "I _am_ sorry" And he was sorry, sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, sorry for not coming back sooner, sorry for getting himself kidnapped, sorry for not trying harder to escape. He was sorry for everything.

Sophie shook her head. "Jack..."

Jackie turned to look at Sophie. "Had I just come by sooner..."

Sophie shook her head stopping that conversation before it went to far.. "No, don't do that to yourself, you didn't know he would try to kidnap you."

Jack looked toward his daughter his expression sad and distant. "I should have been here, maybe if I had been, our relationship would have been much better. If I hadn't been so scared of facing you again I would have known you were pregnant with my child and Pitch wouldn't have been able to catch me off guard; maybe I could have actually been able to fight off Pitch..." He leaned against the door burying his face in his hands. "I would have been here and able to actually help _raise_ her."

Sophie didn't say anything for a while. It was true Jack shouldn't have been afraid to face her, he should have had more faith in her ability to forgive and empathize.

Yet Sophie knew she wasn't entirely blameless either, she should have realized that Jack not returning that winter meant that something was wrong, but Sophie being seventeen and still hurting from giving birth and several wounds that Jackie had given her in the months that followed her birth, while also trying to hide the evidence from her mother had taken it's toll on her emotional health and as result she had written Jack's disappearance off as him being ashamed of what they both had done.

Perhaps if she had taken Jack's disappearance more seriously she could have tried harder to get the guardians together sooner to _find_ Jack, _before_ Pitch had tried anything. Perhaps if she had been more insistent in trying to contact North ,Jack wouldn't have been held in captivity for as long as he was, and maybe just maybe he could have been helping her raise their daughter.

And maybe she wouldn't have had to do what she did in the arctic.

Thinking about how much blame rested on her shoulders alone and what she had to do to keep her daughter safe made her heart ache and quite honestly she did not want to talk about it.

So instead she spoke about the only thing she could, their daughter.

"She's just shy Jack" Sophie said instead not wanting to address how much pain she felt, and how much Jack's guilt just added to her own "And confused, don't give up on her, and I promise she'll warm up to you, infact she already is, you just need to give her more time."

Jack sighed. "Yeah, I suppose you are right." He said.

Sophie put a hand on Jack's shoulder before turning around and leaving to her own bedroom. The conversation had left her feel both emotionally drained and tired.

* * *

 **Eastern Siberia**

A young woman with grey eyes and long auburn hair that was wrapped into a tight bun was sitting at her kitchen table, writing furiously in her journal when she heard someone knocking on the door.

The auburn haired woman looked up, walked over to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw a young woman who appeared to be in her early twenties, with black hair and a long face staring back at her, her eyes filled with tears.

"Em?" The auburn haired woman said confused as to what Em could be doing there so late at night. Outside rain started to fall heavily. "What are you doing here?"

"Kay somethings happened." Em said her voice choking.

Kay stepped aside allowing the woman inside her home. Em wasn't the type to break down crying for no reason, which means that something bad must have happened.

Once Em was brought inside, with a hot cup of cocoa in her hand, Kay sat down, her expression serious. "Tell me everything."

* * *

 **A/N Hope you liked that! Please leave a review!**


	5. SeeingSantaSoClostToEasterisWorrying

**First things first:**

 **TheShapeshifter100 has written a story based on my characters (a her characters meet my characters story) and it really deserves to be checked out.**

 **It takes place is a parallel universe of both of our works so if things aren't exactly the same as how it is in either of our works that's why.**

 **Highly advised that you check out her first main stories (Human Order of the Guardians Arc 1, Human Order of the Guardians Howling Shadows, Human Order of the Guardians Don't Fear the Reaper) They are long but worth the read.**

 **the story that contains my characters is in HOG Files and it begins in Chapter 68 My Little Winter Sprite HOG edition the only chapter that is up is the first chapter and it is a good three - four chapters long, but I have been told that she plans to upload one chapter a day.**

 **So yeah please go check it out.**

 **Ok so now that that's out of the way here's the chapter ... you find out a bit more about the town that Sarah's grandmother lives in here.**

 **Disclaimer: *Looks inside wallet* Huh just as I suspected, empty, ergo I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: In Which Seeing Santa So Close to Easter is Worrying**

"Jackie!"

Jackie turned to see Sarah calling her waving her hand so as to be seen.

Jackie kissed her mother goodbye and tilted her head in Jack's direction before running off to join Sarah.

"Hey Sarah!" Jackie called. "Can't wait till next week"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah it's going to be great, it's full of children our age, so we will have people to play with, and the best part is _everyone_ believes so you won't have to hide your powers." Sarah said eagerly.

"So they'll see my white hair?" Jackie asked hopefully.

Sarah nodded. "Of course they will."

"What's the town like?" Jackie said curiously.

Sarah thought about it. "Well as you know, it's full of inventors and inquiring minds, so you'll always see people making something. Even the children could be considered brilliant."

"More brilliant than your brother?" Jackie said remembering the 'snow launcher' he had built the night before.

"They make him look like an common in comparison" Sarah said seriously. "But don't tell him that, he gets really touchy about that kind of thing. He has an ongoing rivalry with the entire town."

Jackie giggled at that, as long as she'd known them Jonathon had always been obsessed with being better than everyone else.

"But don't they spend the entire day learning how to do that kind of stuff?" Jackie asked. "While we learn English, and history math and science, all that magic and languages you guys have to learn, you learn at the end of the day, for only an hour every night."

Sarah nodded. "Jonathon doesn't care" She said simply. "Personally, I'm glad I just decided to learn languages, if I had decided to learn the magics as well my brain probably would have probably exploded."

"But don't you know some magic?" Jackie asked an eyebrow. "I mean how else would you be able to convince the entire school about what happened?"

Sarah nodded "Oh I can do a little sure. Dad insisted I learn a little just in case. I just don't know as much as my brother does, he was the one who came up with the clever idea to connect his pockets to his room, as long as what he needs is in his room he can get it." She said.

Jackie's eyes widened. "So that's how he was able to build that 'snow' launcher" Jackie said surprised. "I'd been wondering."

"The real question is... has Jack been wondering?" Sarah asked looking a little worried at that.

Jackie shrugged. "I told him he must have taken apart some stuff from the other rooms, that we had some electronic equipment in the entertainment room, don't worry, I know that your grandmother doesn't want anyone knowing, though I don't quite understand why." Jackie looked at Sarah inquisitively. "I mean what's wrong with my dad knowing?"

Sarah sighed "It's complicated, My grandmother had a falling out with the guardians when my dad was young and she never got past it, that and my father was asked to keep a low profile so as not to attract Pitch Black if it comes out who my grandmother is and what our family is capable of... that wouldn't bode well for us."

Jackie tilted her head sideways. "But my mother Froze Pitch in ice just this past December surely it should be ok _now_ to let them know."

Sarah sighed. "Dad also just doesn't want that kind of attention from the Guardians right now"

Jackie looked at Sarah confused "Why not?"

Sarah shook her head. "I _really_ can't say. Besides grandma's reason is not my reason"

"What's yours" Jackie asked.

Sarah looked away not wanting to lie but really not wanting to tell the truth. "I don't want to talk about it"

Jackie put a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Hey you know you can tell me anything right?"

Sarah looked into Jackie's eyes. So honest and open she knew without a doubt that anything she told her best friend would stay between them, that Jackie would not judge her for what had occurred between her and North.

But Sarah knew Jackie, Jackie would feel guilty about it, and that was not something Sarah wanted to bestow on the girl, not so soon after what happened with Pitch.

"Of course I do, but trust me it's something I can handle." Sarah said a smile on her face.

Jackie sighed. "Ok, if your sure Sarah."

Sarah smiled at Jackie relieved that she was letting it. "So can you not say anything? I mean if they ask you obviously I won't expect you to lie, but can you please not say anything, until then?"

Jackie nodded. "Of course." She said then looked up when something caught her eye. "Hey is that Santa Clause's sleigh?" She asked pointing to the sky where a sleigh and eight reindeer where flying by.

Sarah's eyes widened at seeing that. "Yeah it is! But what is it doing here? And so close to Easter?"

Jackie turned to Sarah worriedly a bad feeling in her stomach. "Sarah you don't think…" Jackie asked not even daring to finish her question. The last time Santa's sleigh was seen out and about so close to Easter Pitch was close to making all children stop believing in the Guardians.

Sarah looked at Jackie. "I'm sure he's just by to say hello to your mother, if anything's happened, we'll hear about it."

Jackie stared back at the disappearing sleigh the bad feeling did not disappear. "I hope you're right."

* * *

 **A/N Hope you liked it! Yeah Sarah's main ability is manipulation (She would never use the ability on Jackie, but it is something she's exceptionally good at.) Which would make her language ability much more easy to understand, and it takes no spell work just the belief that it can be done and a voice.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and I hope you review.**


	6. BunnyAfterSchoolisaBadSign

**A/N Classes start tomorrow as a result updates may dwindle down into the category of 'ugg is she** ** _ever_** **going to update?' So for now enjoy this next chapter and I hope you Review!**

 **Disclaimer: Would I honestly be writing fanfiction if I owned Rise of the Guardians? The answer to the question is no, no I wouldn't.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 In Which Seeing The Easter Bunny After School is a Really Bad Sign**

Ironically enough seeing Bunny instead of North waiting for them after school did not make either Jackie or Sarah feel any better.

The air got slightly colder when Jackie saw him, she hadn't seen him since Christmas and honestly she was hoping to never see him again.

Sarah noticed that the air had gotten colder and looked over to see Bunny standing there. She put a hand on Jackie shoulder. "Come on, it might be important." Her best friend reasoned.

Jackie sighed and stalked forward her hand clenching tightly to the shoulder strap of her backpack. She lowered her head so Bunny wouldn't see the angry look in her eyes.

Thankfully Sarah was there saving her from actually having to talk to the Easter Bunny. "Hey Bunny" She said her voice light and happy and almost excited. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry ankle biter, but I've been asked by her mother and Jack Frost to escort Jackie home today." The Easter Bunny said to Sarah.

It started to snow when Bunny said the name 'Jack Frost' as opposed to calling him 'her father' but Jackie still didn't say anything instead Sarah just rubbed her shoulder, in an attempt to calm her down before things got out of control.

Sarah turned her attention to Bunny her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and she opened her mouth to ask another question when a loud female voice rang out through the playground.

"Sarah!" Bunny, Sarah and Jackie turned to see Sarah's mom from the car running frantically toward them.

"Sarah we have to head back home now" Mrs. Jessup said once she reached them, looking a little out of breath and more then a little agitated.

Sarah looked at her mother in surprise. "But, me and Jackie were going to play together after school." She said.

Mrs. Jessup shook her head, her expression remorseful. "No I'm sorry, but you and Jonathon have to come straight home today."

"But…"

"NOW. Your brother's already waiting in the car." Sarah - knowing better then to argue when her mother used that tone - closed her mouth and quietly followed her mother to the car giving a small apologetic smile to Jackie before waving good bye.

Once Sarah was in the car she put her thumb and pinkie to her ear, in a 'call me' sign before her mother sped off.

Now Jackie really didn't feel good. Sarah and Jackie had always spent a few hours at least playing together after school. To see Sarah being dragged off right after school ended leaving her with her least favorite guardian made her immediately think that something was very very wrong.

She unwillingly turned to Bunny but didn't say anything.

Bunny wasted no time. He tapped the ground with his foot, and a giant hole . "Ladies first" He said.

Jackie didn't say anything instead just jumped down the hole. With Bunny following after her seconds later.

* * *

"Mom?" Jackie said once she landed in her kitchen that was currently being inhabited by the guardians. "What's going on? Why did you send the Easter Bunny to come get me, why…" She stopped when she finally noticed her mothers condition.

Sophie was sitting on the kitchen table her face in her hands, her shoulders were shaking as she cried. The tooth fairy was rubbing her back in an effort to calm her down. "Momma?" She said stepping closer, her mother never cried ever, even when she had a million and one things todo she never cried. It unsettled Jackie to see her mother, a woman who she had always viewed as unshakable, in such a state.

Jackie turned around to face the guardians worry filling her stomach. "I don't understand, what's going on?" She asked them. "Why is momma crying?"

Her father, Jack was sitting by the window and he turned his head to face his daughter. His eyes were dark and dangerous, which scared Jackie a lot more than Pitch had ever done. Nonetheless Jack answered his daughters question. "Pitch," he said his voice laced with fury. "is back"

* * *

 **A/N Hope you liked that. Hopefully that little cliff hanger will be able to tide you over until I can post the next chapter. Please Please Please Review!**

 **In the meantime you can check out My Little Winter Sprite One Shots.**

 **I will hopefully be able to still update once a week for at least a couple more weeks but once February rolls around that may change.**

 **Also My Little Winter Sprite ... I may be trying to alter it so it can be published as an original story so if for any reason you see it down that's why.**


	7. Anger and Fear is a Bad Mix

**A/N Yeah I _know_ what I said. But focusing on schoolwork is hard when you've been out of it for two years... as a result the next two chapters happened.**

 **I did look over this once however this chapter is on my mind a lot and I have a ton of reading to finish before class tonight as a result it's going up now, if anyone sees any grammar mistakes or plot holes let me know in a review and I'll fix it tomorrow.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Anger and Fear is Never a Good Mix**

Jackie's eyes widened. "But I thought he was frozen in ice?" She asked.

"Something must have happened to thaw him out" Bunny said angrily. "We need to find him and put him back on ice where he belongs."

Sandman looked troubled at that, many pictures appeared above his head showing his uneasiness at taking out Pitch when they didn't even know what he was planning or if he even was planning anything at all.

"Sandy's right" Tooth said. "We don't know what he's planning or if he's planning anything at all."

"We can't afford to wait," Jack said darkly. "For all we know by now he's already planning a way to kidnap my daughter."

Jackie just stood there quietly in the kitchen her eyes wide as she remembered all the nightmares she had had under Pitch, she remembered freezing her class, her mother almost freezing to death protecting her.

All because of Pitch.

Her breathing came in short gasps as she tried to force air into lungs that all of a sudden seemed incapable of taking in oxygen.

She turned to the sink her hand grasping the edge of the sink. Ice started to build around the sink, and started to gather around her shoes, as she desperately tried to calm herself down.

A warm hand rested on her shoulder she turned to see Sandman smiling sadly at her, she could feel the sand's effects taking effect almost immediately, not enough to make her fall asleep, but enough to calm her down.

"We're wasting time!" Bunny exploded. "While we are here, Pitch could be anywhere doing who knows what!"

"We don't even know what he's planning, or if he's planning anything" Tooth said worriedly. "Attacking him could be dangerous especially if that's what he's expecting."

Jack moved away from the window. "I should have smashed that statue when I had the chance." Jack said his voice low and dangerous; his expression murderous.

"Jack, no, a guardian doesn't kill." North told him.

Jack turned to glare at North. "A guardian doesn't, a father will."

Silence followed that statement, Jackie's eyes widened at hearing her father talk that way. Sandy noticed and glared at Jack.

"A father also doesn't scare their daughter needlessly Jack" Sophie finally said having noticed the state her daughter was in. She stood up and walked forward to her daughter. "Jaqueline go upstairs and pack your things, we're going to the North Pole." She told her only child.

Jackie's eyes widened but nodded and ran upstairs to her room as fast as she could.

* * *

Sophie turned to Jack her eyes blazing with anger her hands folded into fists as she started to speak. "You have no right, to scare my daughter like that" Sophie hissed repressing the urge to smack him.

Jack's eyes widened, the anger in his eyes receding for the moment as surprise took it's place. "What?"

Sophie pointed up the stairs her voice lowered in a whisper so as to not be over heard by Jaqueline. "You terrified her Jack." Sophie said.

Jack looked at the place where Jackie disappeared from. "I didn't… I"

"You did" Sophie said. "I get that your furious, but Jackie doesn't need to feel more afraid that she already is, if she, for any reason, starts to feel unsafe with the Guardians, with us, she may do something reckless, and we need her stay and do as she's told." Sophie said.

Jack put a hand to his face. "Damn" He said. "I didn't mean to scare her…"

Sophie sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know, but please be careful of who's around when you show your anger." Sophie said. There had been many times where she had made the mistake of showing her anger in front of Jackie and needless to say it very rarely ended well.

He looked down, turned away and slowly walked upstairs. "I should make sure she's ok…" He said sounding lost.

Sophie let him go, the faster he understood the better it would be.

* * *

Jackie sighed as she slowly put some more belongings into her suit case.

Someone knocked on her door. "I'm fine mom" She said.

"I'm not your mother." A male voice said entering her room.

Jackie turned to see Jack Frost standing there in front of her.

"Your mother made it clear to me that I might have frightened you" Jack said.

Jackie bent her head down as she turned to continue putting clothes in her suitcase. "I'm not frightened" She whispered.

Jack put a hand on her shoulder and Jackie flinched upon contact. The hand immediately retracted and Jackie turned to see Jack staring at her his face expressionless.

 _Darn it_ She though internally. "I'm fine." She insisted out loud.

Jack knelt down on one knee so he was at eye level to the young girl. "I would never hurt you, Jackie" He told her, needing her to understand that no matter what that last thing he wanted was her to _fear_ him.

Jackie looked away tears falling down her face. "I know" She said her tone small.

She wanted to tell him that she knew he would never hurt her, yet the look on his face as he spoke of killing… it terrified her.

It wasn't the face of a fun loving trickster, who loved causing mischief and mayhem wherever he went.

It wasn't the face people would associate with fun.

It was the face of a man, who was angry and dangerous and who should never be messed with.

A man who would do anything to get his revenge.

A man who, in short, wasn't her father.

She wanted to tell him this, but she couldn't, she didn't know how.

"I'm fine dad" She said almost willing her voice to stay as neutral as possible. "Your tone just caught me off guard that's all."

Jack eyed her up and down before sighing. "Ok," He said sounding dejected. "We'll be waiting for you downstairs."

* * *

Sophie was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs her arms crossed in front of her.

"Not good?" She asked him.

"She's _frightened_ " He told her sadly. "Of _me_ "

Sophie nodded. "You are pretty terrifying when you're angry Jack, and she doesn't know you as well as I do."

"Are you ready to go?" Jack asked Sophie wanting nothing more then a change of subject.

Sophie nodded and leaned against the railing. "We nearly lost last time Jack" She whispered worriedly. "I _can't_ lose her again."

"You won't" Jack said his gripping the staff so hard Sophie was almost afraid it would crack under the strain. "I'll make sure of it." His eyes became hard and cold again, and Sophie swallowed in an effort to dispel the uneasy feeling she felt.

"Be careful Jack" Sophie said. "You may not feel so good when your done."

"Nothing could make me feel any better, then getting rid of the man who made my child's life a nightmare."

Sophie looked at him. _Jackie's_ she thought _or yours?_

"Remember what you're fighting for" Sophie said wisely. "Killing should only be used as a last resort."

Jack turned to Sophie. "You killed Pitch." He told her.

Sophie looked away. "In a desperate situation, and everyone around me was losing." Sophie said. _And I still have nightmares about what happened._ "To think you ended a life can feel crushing." She told him instead.

Jack looked away angrily. He could see the wisdom in Sophie's words, but he desperately did not want to heed them.

"Momma?" Both Jack and Sophie turned to see their daughter standing at the top of the stairs.

"I-I'm ready" Jackie stammered. Over her shoulder was a back pack and beside her was a suitcase.

Sophie smiled and headed upstairs grabbing the girl's suitcase.

Jackie followed Sophie down the stairs only giving Jack the briefest of glances as she passed him by.

Her expression in that single instance was not one of shyness, but one of poorly hidden fear.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you liked it! And*Sigh* Please review? Pretty Please? It doesn't have to be long, just one itsy bitsy little review?**


	8. Phone Call

**A/N Yay next chapter! Hope you like it!**

 **I CANNOT IGNORE THAT VOICE TELLING ME TO UPDATE! Seriously it's hard. And like yesterday I have readings and an Assignment that I really should start on, so yeah updating now.**

 **Disclaimer: No I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood series.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 Phone Call**

"Let's go then" North said as they all climbed into the sleigh that was currently resting on the Bennett's roof.

It was truly a testament to how seriously they were taking this when not even Bunny complained about having to ride in Santa's sleigh, something he would do whenever possible.

Jack did not ride in the sleigh instead opting to fly beside it, wanting some time alone to think by himself (besides he had a feeling that Jackie would not him near her right now, and as much as that hurt, he understood her need for space).

North took out a snow globe and threw it into the air the snow globe shattered and the sleigh (and Jack) flew into the portal.

* * *

Jackie hadn't been to the North pole since both her mother and uncle had been taken there for hypothermia.

It hadn't changed at all the globe room was still the same, and she already knew where her room was so instead of waiting to be excused she walked (pulling her suitcase with her) off to the room she had called her own the last time she was there. She declined help from everyone stating that all she wanted for the next few minutes was some alone time, her mother seemed to understand and asked the Guardians to back off. Though she could feel her mothers hesitancy to do so, not that Jackie was surprised the last time she had become frightened she had run away from home.

Jackie had given her mother a smile. "Don't worry mom, I just want to be alone for a few minutes." She said.

Her mother nodded and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "I know, sweetie." She whispered before allowing Jackie to leave.

Jackie found her room easily enough and entered the room, she closed the door behind her and locked it. Not wanting anyone to bother her before taking her cell phone out of her pocket and calling the number she had already memorized by heart.

"Jackie, hey I was just about to call you…" Sarah's voice sounded agitated and anxious even to Jackie.

"Pitch is back, Sarah" Jackie said not even bothering to try and hide how scared she was. "He's back"

"I know" Sarah said sounding upset. "Dad received word from grandmother while we were in school, we are with her right now."

Jackie's eyes widened the only reason they would be at the grandmother's house one weak earlier then planned would be because they felt it was to dangerous to wait. "Why do you need safety?" She asked feeling as though she was missing something important. Pitch couldn't have found out who Sarah and her family was _already,_ right?

Sarah sighed. "I may or may not have done something that if got out would warrant Pitch being very angry with me." Sarah said.

"What did you do?" Jackie asked.

"Nothing bad!" Sarah exclaimed. "Honest, just trust me, mom and dad are just being paranoid, I'm probably not in any real danger."

Jackie looked out the window of her room, opening the door a crack so she could feel the icy air on her skin.

"I wish you were here." Jackie said filing the information away to think on later.

"Me too" Sarah sighed, "But my parents are of the opinion that it would be _safer_ if we were separated." Sarah said, saying the word _safer_ like she doubted that that would be the case.

Jackie looked out the window resting her hand on her cheek. "My dad is angry" She whispered.

"I would imagine so" Sarah said. "His daughter _was_ almost kidnapped."

"He… _scared_ me." Jackie said. "Has your dad ever done that? _Scare_ you."

"Because an evil psychopath, who was hell bent on kidnapping his daughter and had him locked away in his lair for ten years, has escaped? No. Because he's my father and him being angry, is his way of hiding his fear? Yeah. Jackie your father maybe Jack Frost but he's not perfect, I would imagine finding out the man who had him locked away would be something that would shake him."

"Why do you have to be so … _logical?"_ Jackie asked her best friend sounding both exasperated and amused at the same time.

"Because you're the emotional one" Sarah deadpanned. "And it wouldn't do to have both of us freaking out right know, besides I already did my huge emotional breakdown, before I left home, I'm good." Sarah said.

Jackie laughed, the words themselves weren't funny, but it was the tone and the matter of fact in which she said it that had Jackie laughing.

Sarah giggled along with her. "And don't worry, if Jack ever does something I'm sure your mother will make him sorry he tried, and if she doesn't _I_ will."

For some reason to hear that Sarah would intervene if Jack's action went to far made her feel better, Sarah always knew what to say to lift her spirits.

"Thanks, Sarah" Jackie said a smile started to bloom on her face as her worries dissipated for the moment.

"Sarah, you have been told not to use your cellphone" A voice said on the other line effectively killing the conversation.

Sarah cursed. "I got to go, Jackie, talk to you later."

"Bye" Jackie said before the line went dead.

* * *

 **A/N Sarah is probably one of the few things Jackie is completely sure of right now - well other then her mother of course, but Jackie is at that age where she's starting not to want to go to her mother for everything and besides the problem is with Jack and she has know idea which side her mother will take, so yeah effectively Sarah is probably the only person she can talk too about this right now.**


	9. Family Problems All Around

**A/N This is the last of the 'chapters I'm happy with' I actually wrote more but I felt that at least half of the things that occurred occur far too soon for it to have any real meaning so I cut them out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Family Problems All Around**

Sarah turned to face her mother annoyed. "You know I can understand taking me out of Burgess as a safety measure, but you could at least let me talk to my best friend, who is probably more freaked then I am."

Jessica Jessup was a woman in her mid 30's her chestnut brown hair was twisted back into a tight bun; her green eyes were staring sternly at her youngest child.

"Your father said no" Jessica said. "We don't know who could be listening or what anyone knows, you can not disobey us now."

"Your mother's right" A male voice said. Sarah turned to see her father gazing at her sadly, as though he knew how hard it was for Sarah to be away from her best friend. "It's too dangerous right now."

Sarah had to refrain from rolling her eyes. As it was she did scoff. "You _of all_ people have no right to say that to me, not after the stunts you pulled at my age."

Her father's eyes widened. "How on earth do you know that?"

"Grandmother is a _very_ good storyteller" Sarah said. "Or have you forgotten?"

Her mother intervened before the conversation could get more toxic than it already was. Normally her daughter and husband got along splendidly, however there were times where Sarah, for reason's only she herself knew, would set out to anger her family members. As her father was the one with longest fuse, but the biggest blow up, Sarah would occasionally set out to piss him off, and become completely unaware of the consequences of her actions.

"Sarah, we know you want to talk to your best friend, but we think it best that you refrain from having contact with her until we know that Pitch is no longer a threat." Jessica said her voice calm and steady.

"That could be months from now!" Sarah yelled furiously. "Especially since no one knows where to look!"

"Sarah, the answer is no!" Her father yelled at her angrily. "Until it can be determined what Pitch knows and whether or not he is a threat, you are not to contact Jaqueline." Her father yelled.

Sarah looked down at her feet. "She does not feel safe with the Guardians, if she doesn't feel safe she may do something idiotic" She whispered. It hurt Sarah to think that way, but the event that had occurred 3 months ago was still fresh in her mind. "Like _run away again._ "

"She has her mother with her" Her mother interjected sounding calm and rational. "I'm sure both her mother and father can make her feel safe."

Sarah shook her head. "Her father's latest actions have terrified Jackie" Sarah said worriedly. "She's scared of him."

Jessica looked at her youngest daughter confused "What did he-"

"She still has her mother, I'm sure her mother can stop her worries from escalating further" Her father said. "In the mean time, unless it's dire, you do not contact her."

Sarah glared at her parents before stomping off to her room pushing past her grandmother as she did so.

* * *

 **A/N I like to think that Sarah's dad was a bit of a rebel when he was Sarah's age, Sarah's father isn't always so uptight, however he more then anyone would know the dangers of Pitch since his grandmother was almost made into his slave.**

 **Also for anyone worried what Jessica means by 'Biggest Blow Up' means that he yells very loudly and sometimes his punishments while not really abusive could be considered abit extreme.**

 **Anyway hope you like it! And please leave a review even if you didn't like it please tell me where I went wrong and if I agree with you I'll see about changing it.**


	10. Jackie is Livid

**Yay new chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

 ** _Knock, Knock_**

The door opened and Sophie stuck her head in shivering slightly as she did so.

Jackie closed the window immediately and locked it. Knowing just how sensitive her mother could be to the freezing cold.

"Hey sweetie" Sophie said stepping forward. Jackie stripped a blanket off the bed and handed it to Sophie. Sophie started to sigh as the blanket's warming properties started to take effect.

"Are you ok?" Sophie asked her only daughter. "I know with everything that has occurred you and I haven't had a chance to talk."

Jackie looked down. "I know why we had to leave." She told her mother. "Sarah left as well" She said.

Sophie raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" She asked. "Did she say why?"

Jackie shook her head. "Her family thinks she might have done something that would have angered Pitch, but she didn't say what. Momma I'm scared, what if he goes after her to get to me?"

Sophie put hand on Jackie's shoulder. "I'm sure it's nothing" She told Jackie though her own stomach was starting to feel uneasy. "It was probably done more as a precaution then anything else."

Jackie leaned against her mother. "I hope your right."

* * *

For the most part Jackie stayed in her room the window opened wide allowing snow and ice to occasionally blow in.

The freezing air had always helped Jackie calm down when she was close to having a panic attack.

Her mother and the guardians had left to the globe room to discuss plans while Sophie had kindly requested that Jackie stayed put.

Jackie had promised her mother that she would stay exactly where she was for the time being and was currently just lying on her bed her mind going back to the phone call she had shared with Sarah a while ago.

What could Sarah have possibly done to warrant the wrath of Pitch? She focused on Sarah hard hoping the answer would come to her but it never did.

Jackie shook her head and began to think of something else, her mother had always told her that when you ran into a problem it was sometimes best to stop and think about something else for a while. So that's exactly what she did.

She thought of her family, and the fun she had had with Jack the night before, when Sarah had orchestrated the snowball fight between Sarah and Jonathon vs Jack and Jackie.

Jackie had to smile at that, Sarah always had a solution for every problem Jackie found herself in. It had been Sarah who had convinced the entire school that incident at school had been nothing but a furnace malfunction. It had been Sarah who had orchestrated the snowball fight so as to make Jackie feel more comfortable around her father.

In fact, it probably wouldn't have surprised Jackie if it had been Sarah who had freed Jack Frost from his prison.

Jackie blinked at the thought that flitted through her mind.

 _If Sarah had freed Jack Frost from his prison._

Jackie's eyes widened at that before they hardened and she ran out of her room toward the globe room as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

Sophie was on her phone by the sound of it talking to Uncle Jamie trying to calm him down.

"Jamie, it's _fine_ it's probably nothing, they just wanted to move us just in case" She could hear Sophie say while simultaneously attempting to keep her voice calm.

Jackie moved on past her and head straight for Jack who was standing by the globe speaking to the other guardians about what there was to be done about Pitch.

A snowball appeared in her hands and she lunged it as hard as she could Jack Frost's head.

Jack stumbled forward slightly; he turned around to see Jackie glaring darkly at him. Jack looked at her surprised and confused.

Sophie removed the phone from her ear and stared at Jackie in shock. "Jackie!" She said loudly. "What are you…?"

"It's fine Soph" Jack said cutting her mother off, before staring at the young girl with an unreadable expression on his face. "I have a feeling I deserved it."

"You couldn't free yourself, but a 10-year-old girl could?" Jackie said venomously her fear for her best friend making her much angrier then she had ever been before.

Jack's eyes widened as around him the guardians looked confused.

"Jack what is Jackie talking about?" Tooth asked worriedly. Jack turned to look at the rest of the Guardians and sighed his head bent low so as to avoid the gaze.

"I didn't free myself" Jack said after a few moments. "After you guys left to get my daughter back, Sarah used a stolen snow globe to come into Pitch's lair to get me." Jack said resignedly. "I had meant to tell you, but Sarah begged me not too."

"And now because of _you_ my best friend is in danger of Pitch." Jackie said venomously.

"Jackie…" Jack said desperately.

She looked away. "You got yourself kidnapped, and for _ten years,_ I never saw you, and now, _now_ I find out that my best friend could be in danger _because of you._ " Jackie said her voice dripping in venom.

Jack at that looked stricken and pained, as though Jackie had just cut him in two. His legs gave out from under him as he all but wilted under his daughter's hateful glare.

"Jaqueline Overland Bennett that is enough!" Sophie said glaring at her daughter. "It is not your father's fault Sarah decided to free him, and it is not his fault that Pitch captured him, you will go to your room, and not come out until you are ready to apologize."

Jackie turned to her mother as though ready to explode at her as well before thinking better of it and snapping her mouth closed and running off to her room.

Sophie ran to Jack. "She's just afraid for her best friend" she whispered. "She didn't mean it"

"Didn't mean what?" A young female voice asked. The guardians and Sophie all turned to see Sarah Jessup leaning against the doorway her arms crossed over her chest, a raven perched on her shoulder and her eyebrow raised expectantly.

* * *

 **A/N So yeah, seriously** ** _I'm_** **surprised that this story went this why. Like OMG Jackie just willingly yelled at her dad. Like I was half tempted to change this because I was afraid the big blow up was too early, but I** ** _did_** **need something to move the story foreword, and I couldn't really think of anything. (Well I could actually for** ** _Sarah_** **but if I did that the guardians would have put on the back burner until I was ready for the above scenario and well… no wants that) that and Jackie is totally the kind of person to put logic and reasoning on the back burner when people she cares about are in danger so yeah** ** _this_** **totally makes sense.**


	11. Jackie is Missing Again

**A/N I kind of hate myself for this chapter, but I REALLY couldn't help it, you'll see what I mean when when you read it.**

 **Oh yeah I changed the ending of the last chapter, so if your wondering why Nyx is suddenly their she isn't she's perched on Sarah's shoulder at the end of 'Jackie is livid.'**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Jackie is Missing ... Again**

"Sarah!" Sophie said standing up. "What are you doing here? Jackie said you were at you grandmothers."

Sarah rolled her eyes at Sophie's exclamation. "My parents are being absolute morons and by the way Jackie was freaking out over the phone I thought it would be in everyone's best interest if I came over." Sarah said finishing with just a shrug of her shoulders.

"That's all very well and good, little ankle biter, but how exactly did you get in here?" Bunny asked the young girl.

Sarah turned her attention to Bunny a mysterious smile playing on her lips. "You should by very careful where you leave your rabbit holes." She told him, but before Bunny could ask anymore questions she turned back to Sophie.

"Where's Jackie?" Sarah asked.

"I sent her to her room" Sophie said. "She was yelling at her father and I thought it best to send her to her room till she calmed down."

Sarah's eyes widened, and she took off sprinting, her bird trailing behind her. Sophie called to her but Sarah didn't have time to answer.

Sophie started to knock on Jackie's door as rapidly as she could. "Jackie!" She started to yell through the closed door.

There was no answer.

 _Not again_ Sarah thought desperately as she pulled out a bobby pin from her hair and started tampering with the lock.

In only a few seconds the door was open and Sarah's worst fears were confirmed.

Jackie had disappeared … again.

* * *

The window was open simultaneously making Sarah shiver uncontrollably _and_ telling Sarah exactly how Jackie had left without anyone noticing her.

 _"Nyx"_ Sarah told her bird. The raven wasted no time and flew as fast as she could out the window.

It was actually quite ingenious if one truly stopped to think about it, Jackie needed to stay cold, room temperature being quite close to what a summer day would feel like to regular people, forcing Sophie to have to allow Jackie to keep the window open.

Sarah pulled out her cellphone and started to dial her best friend's cellphone when she saw said cellphone lying on the bed.

Shortly after she had hung up the phone Nyx came back through the window, and cawed loudly revealing that Jackie had indeed left the pole.

Sarah ran out of the room leaving the door and the window wide open.

* * *

"Jackie's gone again" Sarah said slightly out of breath as she ran back into the globe room.

Sophie covered her eyes with her hands her shoulders started to shake. "Not again" She sobbed.

"I just checked her room, the window is wide open." Sarah said. "And she left her cellphone on the bed"

Jack jumped from his position on the floor. "Where could she be?" His eyes determined and worried his hand was clutching tightly to the staff that Sophie once again was worried that it might snap under the strain.

"What exactly was she yelling at you for?" Sarah asked Jack curiously her voice having taken on a strange lilt as she spoke to him. Sophie's eyes widened as she realised just exactly what Sarah was doing.

"She realised that you saved me" Jack said instantly his entire posture was relaxed a sharp contrast to the rigid and stiff posture he had had before. "And it angered her."

Sarah nodded at that her expression blank for a moment or so before she blinked and turned her attention to Sophie.

"She's gone to where she thinks I am" Sarah said the strange lilt in her voice disappeared as Jack blinked looking as though he was just coming out of trance. "If what you say is true, and she thinks _I'm_ in danger, she's going to want to be with me."

Sophie closed her eyes and pulled her hand over her face. "I should have followed her" Sophie said.

Sarah wisely did not address Sophie blaming herself, instead hoping to move on to heading out and getting Jackie.

"So someone has to get her and bring her back." Jack said wildly already starting to levitate to head out after his daughter.

Sarah nodded. "I agree, though I do believe that where she's headed is safer for her then here. Especially if she's just going to run away again." Sarah said her head turned to see North scoffing at her.

"There is no place that is safer than North Pole" North proclaimed loudly.

Sarah tilted her head sideways. "You and I both know that's not true" She told the guardian. Her eyes betraying her anger. "Your just to proud to go back there."

North looked at Sarah. "I have no idea what you're talking about" He said angrily.

Sarah shook her head and turned to Tooth. "Tooth She's headed to a small village in the forested hinterlands of eastern Siberia, you think you can find her?" She whispered in her ear.

Tooth's eyes widened recognizing the location almost instantly and walked off.

"I should go as well" Jack said standing.

Surprisingly it was Sophie who said no. "She's already angry with you, if she finds you chasing after you, she might just try harder to escape."

Jack looked down feeling angry and resentful at being denied trying to chase after his own daughter. Yet said nothing begrudgingly acknowledging the wisdom in Sophie's words.

"I did give her snow globe for her birthday, she may have used that" North reasoned.

"Still need someone in the air in case she didn't" Sophie said while Sarah nodded.

"In the mean time we should probably head over to where Jackie most likely either is or will soon be" Sarah said as Sophie walked over to a nearby table, picked up a snow globe that was lying on it and handed it to Sarah.

Sarah took a good long look at the snow globe before whispering into it and smashing the globe into the ground.

A multicolored portal opened up in front of them and without wasting any time Sarah walked through, Sophie and the guardians following closely behind her.

The second the portal closed a nightmare appeared from the shadows before turning back toward the shadows and disappearing.

* * *

 **A/N So Yeah hope you enjoyed that. Any questions please leave them in review and I shall try to answer them as best I can.**


	12. Entering the Village

**A/N OK I REALLY didn't want to wait so... here you go chapter 12.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Entering the Village**

They landed in front of a heavily forested area.

Bunny looked at her suspiciously "Where did you lead us, Sarah?"

Sarah smiled. "Don't worry, nothing will harm you" She said taking a step inside. Sophie followed after her.

The guardians didn't say anything, there eyes trailing after the trees, feeling as though they had seen trees like this before, the trees themselves seemed to be twisting and turning, moving out of the way when needed, almost as though the trees knew exactly who these people are.

Once Bunny thought he saw a bear with fur as white as snow and a collar on it's neck and bracelet's adorning his wrists but when he looked back the Bear was gone. He recognized the forest easily, but couldn't quite believe that he was there it, having been so long since he had lest set foot in a forest like this.

Sandman said nothing just enjoyed looking at the wonderful place he was in, he of course recognized it having seen so many times in Sarah's dreams (Having created the dreams himself multiple times,) he had known about Sarah's parentage for a long time, but as he had been completely wrong about the girl he had seen so often in Sarah's dream (believing Jackie to be an imaginary friend as opposed to alive and real,) he felt in unnecessary to reveal until he knew for certain that Sarah was who he though she was.

Jack couldn't help but feel as though he had been through a forest like this before, as though he had played there multiple times. Yet for the life of him he couldn't remember how. Jack shook his head in an effort to dispel the feeling; he had his daughter to find he had no time about something .

North eye's widened in recognition as he looked around the forest. It looked almost exactly like the forests surrounding… but it couldn't be could it? There was no way this ordinary child could no anything about that village.

"Recognize the forest, North?" Sarah taunted, as she walked through the forest.

"I-" He said then his eyes widened as he saw a woman with in the distance, beguiling and dazzling even from far away, she seemed to almost glisten and all around her were gemstones.

Memories stoned statues came to mind and he turned to Sarah suspiciously his doubts suddenly having disappeared. "You're not just a regular girl are you?"

" _Not a liar either_ " Sarah said and the guardians turned to each other as she spoke fluently in Russian.

" _When did I ever call you a liar?"_ North asked feeling as though he was missing a lot more then he thought.

Sarah smiled and looked down. Nyx noticed the change in atmosphere and Kawed loudly at North for making Sarah feel sad.

Sarah petted her raven and immediately she calmed down.

"It's not important now" Sarah said switching back to English. The Guardians just looked around at each other feeling very confused at what had just occurred.

Eventually the forest ended and they stepped out into town filled with the strangest assortment of buildings.

* * *

Buildings of different shapes and sizes surrounded the town.

One was huge and appeared to have no front door, instead a door was placed on the roof. Next door was no house instead just an opening in the ground with a slide that seemed to stretch well beyond the hole in the ground. Another house had a no door visible but a child just placed her hand on the wall and whispered to it and a door appeared.

All the houses were like that having something strange or different about them that made it seem different from the other.

Children all over were playing around, one child seemed to be conversing with ants, while a good number of children seemed to be flying overhead, one used wings, another using a hover board.

A child a few feet, away seemed to be trying to make water appear from a stone but seemed to be able to get no more then a trickle from it

In the middle of the town was a huge oak tree, a giant goose slept with in's branches inside a Tree House.

On the farthest edge of the of the town (which had grown since the last time the guardians had been there) a small building that seemed to glow slightly in the daylight could be seen.

Sophie just looked around wide eyed at the magical town. "Your father lived here?"

Sarah nodded happily. "Welcome" she told the new guests as her bird, Nyx, nipped her ear and flew off. "To Santoff Claussen."

* * *

 **A/N I was having trouble creating the village so that's why there's so few houses described.**

 **In my mind, Sandman can sense the dreams created from his dream sand, but the dreams themselves manifests themselves based on what the child's mental state is.**


	13. Santoff Claussen

**A/N So Yeah you finally meet Sarah's grandmother, hope you enjoy the surprise. Though most of my readers actually figured it out chapter 1 (I have GOT to learn to be more subtle)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: So... You Look Handsome**

 **Jack: You MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH A 17 YEAR OLD GIRL?**

 **Me: Well you are eternally 16...**

 **Jack: I'm over 300 years old I can't go around dating young woman underage**

 **Me: *Looks down ashamed***

 **Jack: This is why neither you or any of the fans own me, you guys make stupid, STUPID decisions. And why I will forever remain the property of DreamWorks and William Joyce**

 **Oh and thanks to TheShapeshifter100 for helping me come with house ideas.**

* * *

 **Chapte** **r 13: Santoff Claussen**

North and Bunny both simultaneously turned to glare at Sarah. "You could have told us; this is where you were taking us." They said simultaneously.

Sarah shrugged deciding not answer that. "Come on" She said leading to the giant Oak Tree in the middle of town, a giant bird was nesting on one of the tallest branches and Sarah, if she squinted, could just make out the image of Nyx flitting around the giant white goose. Sarah smiled at seeing that every since Kailash (the giant white goose) and Nyx had met they had become the best of friends.

They Passing more and more strange houses as they did so, one in the shape of a boot, one that appeared to be made out of Candy that children actually seemed to be eating from, A house that seemed to be covered in Candles some lit in fact their was a giant candle on the front lawn that a boy was happily jumping over.

Once the children of the village realized who had come through the forest they all stopped and stared at the guardians passing by. All the children's stares held varying degrees of awe and amazement. Though a few were glaring directly at Sarah.

Sarah sighed _Should have seen this coming_. Whenever her family arrived people always ended up stopping and staring as she passed by, most of the children and the adults liked her, but there were always some who were jealous of who she was. Thinking that the only reason she had been chosen was because of her grandmother's name, and not on her own merits.

She could here some of the older children (some of them the very same people who were jealous of her) start whispering as the guardians, Sophie and Sarah past them by.

"It's Sarah, and looks like she brought the guardians" A girl said while rolling her eyes.

"Lucky" A girl who couldn't have no older then 13 said as she stared wide eyed at the passing party.

"I am so Jealous"

"What little miss popular, can't handle just being the best friend of Jack Frost's daughter, she has to rub it in that she knows the other guardians as well?" One girl said. Sarah hand clenched at that but she made no move to yell at the girl.

"Shut up!" Jack yelled at the girl who had insulted Sarah. Sarah turned in surprise at Jack defending her. "You have no right, to talk about Sarah like that. If she knows us and is friends with us, it's because she has _earned_ it. Unlike you, you snobby, insignificant, little _Bitch_ "

The girl eyes widened and stepped back in obvious fear at being yelled at by the guardian of fun.

"Jack" Sophie said putting an arm on his shoulder. "Come on,"

Sophie's touch seemed to calm him down a little and he closed his eyes and turned away from the girl, avoiding the stares of his friends and the townsfolk. Anger at what the girl was still there and to avoid the guardians stares he hurried upfront to walk beside Sarah.

"Thanks" Sarah said. "But honestly, you didn't have too."

Jack shrugged. "I don't like it when people are mean to my friends."

Sarah blushed heavily at being called Jack's friend but shook her head quickly afterwards, they had other things to worry about at that moment.

When they were almost at Big Root she hurried to the door and opened the door…

* * *

And winced when she noticed her dad sitting at the table. Her father turned his head and when he realized that it was his daughter he jumped out of the chair.

"Just where in the hell were you?" He yelled at his youngest child. When he noticed that she wasn't alone he stood up straighter at seeing the guests she had brought with her.

Jack looked ready to intervene but Sarah held him back.

"I went to get Jackie" Sarah defended. "I thought my being there would calm her down."

"I told you to stay here!" Mr. Jessup exclaimed angrily. "You have no idea the dangers that could have occurred while you were there."

Sarah rolled her eyes at her father. "It was better then sitting around doing nothing, my friend needed me, so I left."

Mr. Jessup put a hand to his face and dragged it down, his daughter had a huge heart and always had a habit of putting her friends needs ahead of her own, which was admirable, but also exceedingly worrying when all Mr. Jessup was trying to do was keep his little girl safe.

"And where exactly is Jackie?" Mr. Jessup said through gritted teeth.

"Gone Nick" Sophie said. "Once she found out that Sarah was in danger and the most likely reason why, she left to come here, Tooth is already out manning the skies searching for Jackie but the rest of came by snow globe in case Jackie decided to do the same, however I can see by your reaction, that she is so obviously not here." Sophie said her entire form rigid and straight yet one look into her eyes told him that she was scared for the life of her daughter.

Nick turned to glare at his youngest daughter. "This is why I told you to not to contact her, you have a very bad habit of revealing to much too soon especially when Jackie is involved."

"I was five the last time that happened!" Sarah defended. "and besides I revealed nothing, I told Jackie that I might have done something to anger Pitch…" Sarah trailed off after that and raised her hands in surrender, Ok, ok point taken." She said. "I shouldn't have told her that, but in all fairness, she contacted me first" Sarah said. "You and I both know that if I hadn't answered she would have just freaked out more"

Jack looked as though he was about to say something about that before realizing the truth in Sarah's words and closing his mouth again.

"What is all this noise about?" A woman appeared in the doorway her arms crossed across her chest. Her hair was auburn and tied back into a tight bun, her eyes were grey and staring sternly that had quickly turned to surprise when she realized who was at the door. She was wearing a shin length dress orange dress and penny loafers. A white apron covered the majority of her dress and seemed to have oil, flour and other kinds of stains all over it hinting that she had recently been in the kitchen cooking.

"Sarah?" The woman who had just entered the room asked the young ten-year-old.

Sarah smiled uneasily at the woman. "Hey grandma Katherine, I brought Sophie and the Guardians with me."

She turned to the guardians. "I believe you already know my grandmother, Katherine Shalazar, though many know her as… Mother Goose."

* * *

 **I Hope you enjoyed that, and please leave a review. Tell me what I did right, what I did wrong, and especially if you want to see more. Please and thank you I shall speak to you on the next update.**


	14. Katherine Shalazar AKA Mother Goose

**The Reaction chapter yay! Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Katherine Shalazar AKA Mother Goose**

Katherine knew she should have expected something like this, after all it had been she who had shown Sarah the rabbit hole that led to the Workshop many years ago, and with how worried Sarah was about Jackie it would make sense that she would use it to head over and find her friend.

It shouldn't have been so hard yet, when she saw the people she had once so long ago called her friends staring back at her with shock and surprise her anger at them for not contacting her at all over 300 years and when they finally had, it had been to berate her for not running into the fray when Pitch had returned 25 years in the future. Not giving a damn about her reasoning as to _why_ she couldn't...

Yet when her eyes turned to meet those of Jack Frost her eyes softened. Him standing there looking so much like Nightlight, she couldn't help but just stand stock still as emotions she hadn't expected rose up and threaten to spill over as she saw in Jack a boy she had not seen for hundreds of years.

Sarah seemed to realize the pain she had inadvertently caused and with a hesitancy that Sarah only rarely showed, she stepped forward.

Sarah looked around and as though just remembering something she opened her mouth. "Where's Jonny and Mom?"

Katherine turned her head to face Sarah. "Your mother... went out for a walk, Your brother is... in his room." She said slowly as though trying to remember something very difficult.

"Grandma?" Sarah asked just realising that something was wrong. "Are you ok?"

"You're Katherine's granddaughter?" Bunny asked in shock, being the first to recover from seeing a woman he had not seen again in a long time, his eyes darting from Sarah and Katherine as though trying to find a family resemblance that didn't exist.

"Why didn't you tell us?" North asked looking almost betrayed.

Sandman just stared sadly at the family, silently berating himself for not believing what he was seeing sooner.

"Indeed" Katherine said her eyes flashing with unprecedented anger as she answered Bunny's question. "You would have known that had you bothered to call or listen to anything I had to say at all through the years."

Bunny's eyes widened at the anger in Katherine's voice, while the other Guaridians just looked down ashamed. Jack tilted his head in surprise at what the woman said. Katherine wasn't surprised that what she said resonated with him, Jack had been treated the exact same way.

Guilt hit Katherine in the stomach as she realized that the guardians had treated Jack the same why they had been treating her. Katherine had every reason to seek Jack out yet her own personal feelings had gotten in the way and as a result she ended up avoiding Jack.

The realization of that took the anger out of Katherine and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Sarah what happened?" She turned to her granddaughter calmly, while Nick folded his arms across his chest glaring at his daughter sternly.

"Jackie's missing" Sarah said. "And I _know_ she's on her way here, and it will be much easier to let Jackie just come here then to try and convince her to turn around and go back to the Pole."

Katherine sighed Sarah had always had a logical mind, which she could always use to flip her opponent's arguments on their heads. Cup that with her manipulation abilities and the girl could be unstoppable.

Screw what Sarah did to free Jack; Pitch would want her just based on her abilities alone.

Katherine turned to the guests in her home. "Come on, it seems we have much to discuss."

* * *

 **Very angry story isn't it? Lots of different people angry for one reason or another at the Guardians. Katherine does have a reason for not being at the battle 25 years before and it has everything to do with her adopted son Nick which will hopefully be explained either in a future chapter or in MLWS One Shot.**

 **Hope you liked that and as always please leave a review.**


	15. Shot Down Plans

**Yay New Chapter please feel free to leave a review when your done**

 **Disclaimer: No I Don't Own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Shot Down Plans**

"So, Emily Jane contacted you, and told you that she thinks a kiss from that she gave Pitch accidently caused his icy prison to start to melt?" Bunny asked Katherine after Katherine finished revealing what she knew of Pitch's recent disappearance.

"Whose Emily Jane?" Jack asked confused having never heard the name before. Sophie also nodded along tilting her head in confusion.

"The daughter of Pitch Black, she also tends to go by the name Mother Nature" Katherine said without looking at Jack which Jack noticed.

It made Jack feel left out, as though Katherine disliked him for reason's he couldn't rightly discern yet felt that he should.

Katherine turned her attention to Bunny. "And in answer to your question Bunnymund, yes, Emily Jane came here late last night and revealed to me that Pitch had disappeared."

"I have an Idea why don't we ask Mother Nature to help us?" Sarah asked. "I mean; she is his daughter if anyone can tame the darkness in him it would be her."

The guardians all turned to stare at each other as though validating the idea of that plan.

"That monster does not have a descent bone left in his body." Bunny growled quickly disregarding the idea. While Sandman looked thoughtful. Sandy made several images appear above his head, the idea behind them was clear. _Maybe Pitch could once again become the man he was..._

"Most of his humanity died when he thought his wife and child were dead" North told Sarah and Sandman. "The rest was destroyed when the fearlings took over his body and mind, there is nothing left to salvage even if we could get Emily Jane on side and chances are we won't."

Katherine just shook her head. "While it may be possible" She said not disregarding the validity of the plan unlike the other Guardians. "Emily made a promise to Pitch a long time ago, so long as he leaves me alone, she would not try to stop him. Unfortunately, that promise came with many loopholes that Emily did not realize at the time."

"Unfortunately" Bunny muttered darkly.

"I still say it's worth a shot" Sarah said. "I mean it's not like we can afford to freeze him again, knowing Pitch he'd just be expecting that, and would take measures to make sure it didn't happen a second time. And I think we've made it abundantly clear that any prison he's put in he will eventually break free from."

Sophie coughed slightly and looked away but said nothing.

"So we kill him" Jack said shrugging. Sophie clenched her fist while all the guardians just glared at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked honestly. "Pitch is a threat, that needs to be eradicated."

"Guardians do not kill mate" Bunny said. "Besides we have no idea of the repercussions that could stem from us killing Pitch, Mother Nature is not a woman to take lightly, even if she promised not to involve herself in our fights, there's still no way of knowing exactly what she'd do, if she lost him."

Jack looked away angrily at having his plans once again shot down.

There was a knock on the door just then.

"I'll get it" Sarah said eager for something to do, as everyone else sat around the kitchen discussion other ways of bringing Pitch down.

She opened the door and smiled when she recognized the boy standing on the other side of the door. "Hey, Will."

Will had brown hair that was cropped short and brown eyes his skin was fair and freckled. He was a sorcerer in training like her brother, though slightly more advanced than her brother was, though his language skills had always been slightly behind Sarah's.

Will was from one of the children whose families had been there for generations, his family had the very odd tradition of naming all the male children William, making it very hard to tell them apart. So she had taken to calling him Will, in order to differentiate between him and his other family members (Which were many).

"A girl with white hair and a woman with wings just crash landed near the forest." Will said clearly agitated. "We think it might be Jackie and the Tooth fairy."

Sarah looked behind her to see that the guardians were still arguing and not wanting to disrupt their plans for anything less then dire she turned back to Will. "Show me" Sarah ordered. Will nodded and ran off with Sarah following close behind him.

* * *

 **A/N So... What do you think?**


	16. They're Back

**A/N: Next Chapter YAY!**

* * *

 **They're Back**

Near the forest where Sarah had entered just moments before were two creatures sprawled on the ground. Sarah hurried faster when she realized that they indeed were Tooth and Jackie. Children and grownups alike were already started to hover around them (both literally and figuratively).

"Move" Sarah said. Immediately everyone started to move out of her way. Sarah had no idea if she had accidently activated the magic in her voice, or if it was her grandmother's name that got the people to listen to her then and honestly she didn't care.

Jackie was on the ground a few scratches on her face and her clothing looked torn, but otherwise she was fine. Jackie was holding tightly to Tooth who looked much worse off, her left wing was bent at a strange angle telling Sarah that there was no way that Tooth would be flying anytime soon. On top of that the feathers that seemed to adorn most of Tooth's body seemed to be caked in dirt and blood.

Sarah knelt down in front of the two of them. She turned to Will "Tell the Guardians, that Jackie and Tooth have arrived, and that they need medical attention, Now." She ordered.

Will nodded once and ran off.

Sarah felt a little guilty at ordering William around like that, but she didn't have time to ponder on it. Sarah turned to the two people that were injured." What happened?" She asked not even bothering to question if they were ok, by the looks of things Tooth was lucky to still be conscious.

"Pitch, attacked us, we only just escaped." Tooth said who seemed barely conscious. Jackie was holding on tightly to Tooth keeping her upright, she had opened her mouth to say something but before she could the Guardians had arrived.

"Jackie!" Sophie and Jack yelled simultaneously they ran toward Jackie so as to ascertain her injuries. Tooth by that point had falling unconscious and once Jack had made certain that his daughter was indeed not in life threatening peril he turned to Tooth. He created a stretcher using his ice powers so as to easily transport the woman into Big Root. Sophie stood holding her daughter tightly in her arms who know that she was in the arms of her mother was starting to shake as all the adrenaline left her system.

"My dad knows medical spells" Will said trying to be helpful. "Maybe he can help…"

"That's Ok Will" Sarah's father said "We have this covered."

Will's eyes dimmed at his idea's being shut down but Sarah smiled at her oldest friend in Santoff Claussen."Thanks anyway" She told him patting him on the shoulder.

Will nodded. "What happened anyway? Pitch has been out for 25 years, why choose now to attack?"

Sarah shook her head. "I-I'll tell you later Will ok? I- I just can't right now"

Will's eyes widened and he stepped back. "Of- Of course, I'll, um, talk to you later" He turned to leave when Sarah caught his arm.

"You can stay" She said shyly.

Will shook his head. "No, it's ok, I think's it's best if I just head home" He said before turning around and walking home.

Sarah felt a little guilty, but she didn't have long to ponder on him before running after her family.

* * *

 **A/N This went through a few edits, original Jackie was supposed to have a broken leg, on top of Tooth having a broken wing, Will was supposed to head back with Sarah.**


	17. Jackie Sarah Jonathon Come Up With Plan

**A/N So new chapter hope you like it. May have to change the Summery because of this chapter... if you guys think I should please let me know in the comments and I will.**

 **They're plan might not seem all that grand... there ten and eleven give them (me) a brake and they don't have many other options.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

 **Jackie, Sarah and Jonathon Come Up With A Plan.**

"This time he has gone to far" Jack exclaimed once they had entered Big Root. Sophie encouraged Sarah and Jackie to head upstairs while the Guardians spoke. Sarah wrapped her arms around Jackie's shaking form and together all three of them went upstairs into Jonathon's room.

Jonathon was sitting on the bed headphones on tinkering with something in his hands. From the looks of things, it appeared to be a metal Frisbee.

"We have to do something" Sarah exclaimed slamming the door closed.

Jonathon jumped and pulled the headphones from his ears. He glared at Sarah for a full moment before realizing that Jackie was also there and shaking heavily.

"Jackie?" He asked her surprised. "What's wrong?"

"Pitch." Sarah said shortly.

Jonathon's eyes darkened. "Again?"

"Something needs to be done" Sarah insisted. "And soon."

"Pitch… he" Jackie started then stopped for a moment to settle herself. "He, _let_ us go" She said.

Sarah and Jonathon turned to stare at Sarah in surprise. "What?" Sarah said surprised.

Jackie opened her mouth but the shaking had started up again. As the images of watching Tooth getting attacked swam before her eyes.

Sarah looked at Jackie sadly. "Jackie do you want me to…?"

Jackie looked at her best friend and nodded.

"Jackie, it's over, Tooth is safe and sound in the other room, she'll be ok" Sarah said calm as the words wrapped around Jackie. "Please calm down and tell us what happened."

Jackie's eyes glazed over as she felt the magic of Sarah's words forced her to calm down, once the magic had calmed Jackie down she started to speak. "Tooth was being attacked left and right and I was throwing snow everywhere I could, and I saw Pitch, a Nightmare appeared while we were fighting, it whispered in his ear, Pitch smiled and left." Jackie said. Not bothering to mention that the smile hadn't been kind, but cold calculating and … cruel.

Jonathon and Sarah turned to stare at each other. Jackie sighed she hated it when they did that. The two of them were a lot like her mom and dad able of carrying hundreds of conversations with just their eyes.

"Going to let me in?" She said jumping on the bed just as she had done a thousand times at home.

"It's not like Pitch, to just leave when he's winning" Sarah said turning to speak to Jackie. "and by the looks of Tooth and You… both of you were overwhelmed."

Jackie nodded her head once. "Every time I blasted one, another took their place."

Sarah stood. "I don't like this" She told her brother and bestfriend. "Pitch wanted you, but something changed his mind…"

"Still think he can be turned back" Jonny said dryly.

Sarah glared at her older brother. "We can't kill him, and he's proven several times that imprisoning him is a short term solution for a long term problem, so tell me what do you propose?"

"Your just afraid of Emily Jane" Jonny scoffed.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yes, I _really_ want to piss off the girl who literally control's the elements of the entire world and can quite literally destroy the entire world, if she becomes too angry, by killing her dad." She said sarcastically.

"You've pissed off father." Jonathon said smiling.

"Dad's a fly against Mother Nature, and you know it" Sarah reasoned.

Jackie's eyes widened. "Pitch is Mother Nature's _father_?"

Sarah and Jonny stopped and turned to Jackie. Sarah's eyes looked guilty as she realized that Jackie was 10 steps behind them.

"Yeah" Sarah said walking toward the bed. "I found out a few months ago, when I went to rescue Jack, I came across a room that seemed to be dedicated to a girl, on top of a chest of drawers was a picture of a small girl, when I got back home, I asked dad about the girl in the photo I found… If anything It just proves that Pitch still holds some kind of feelings toward his daughter."

Jackie stood and started walking across the room. "We have to find her" Jackie said desperately.

Sarah and Jonny looked down. "She can talk to him, but actually attempting to stop him would be breaking her oath." Jonathon warned.

"Oath?" Jackie asked confused.

"To leave our grandmother alone" Sarah explained. "Emily Jane goes after Pitch; Pitch will have every right to attack our grandmother."

Jackie shook her head. "Then what else can we do? It's not just me whose in danger now, it's you as well. For more then one reason Sarah"

Jonathon nodded his head. "I know, and Pitch will not attempt to make grandmother his, she's told old for one, and for another he has no wish to be fought by his daughter. The most she might be able to do is talk to him, and one could argue that even that would be to much."

"It's better then nothing" Jackie said. "I _can't_ spend the rest of my life in fear"

Sarah and Jonny looked at each other. "Unfortunately I have no way of contacting her" Sarah said, which is why I was suggesting it to grandmother, she knows ways of getting hold of her that are hidden to us.

"So we _look_ " Jackie said her eyes flashing.

Sarah and Jonny stared at each other before a smile lit of Sarah's face. "I'm with you."

"This is incredibly stupid" Jonny said he said. "We should at least wait to know what the Guardians course of action would be."

"The guardians who are to busy fighting with each other to decide on a course of action?" Sarah shook her head. "No I'm with Jackie, we have to do something now, before Pitch finds away to break our defenses."

"Jackie, you and Tooth just got attacked" Jonny said. "Is it really that wise to be heading out so soon after that?"

"I'm fine" Jackie said.

"Besides this is the perfect time, Pitch wouldn't think we'd be out again so soon after being attacked." Sarah continued.

Sarah and Jackie shared a secret smile after saying that before turning back to Jonathon.

"And I _know_ you created something that will keep us from being noticed" Sarah said turning to her brother..

Jonny rolled his eyes before putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out 3 bracelets, realizing that this battle was lost he held them out to him. "You can have them" He told them before levitating the bracelet's out of Sarah and Jackie's grasp. "On _one_ condition." He told them.

Sarah and Jackie simultaneously raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Jonny smiled. "I'm coming too."

Jackie and Sarah smiled.

* * *

 **A/N Next up they head off to the pole and back home to pick up some essentials and then they head off on they're trip. I promise things will start happening soon.**

 **There may or may not be some deus ex machina in the sense that Jackie may find she has some abilities she wasn't aware of... _May_ be operative word here. I may decide not give her those powers. (For those who've read the wiki, you know what powers I'm talking about.)**


	18. Once Again

**A/N If any of you are groaning because this is the THIRD time Jackie's run away, Sophie really didn't think that Sarah and Jackie would run off again so soon after being attacked. She had hoped that Sarah and Jackie being in each other's company would be enough to stop each other from running off.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Once Again**

"What should we do first?" Jackie asked.

Sarah looked to the ceiling of the room. "Well according to grandma, Mother Nature was pretty distraught, and when MN is distraught... the weather tends to go haywire."

"So we find a place where the weather is acting out of control..." Jonathon said nodding. "In winter... where weather is naturally aggressive... great."

"And March is known for being aggressive."

Jonathan jumped off his bed and pulled his laptop from off his bed.

"When in doubt, look online" Jonathon said. Already typing away on the computer.

"We have internet hear?" Jackie asked.

"Not in the same sense that the rest of the world does, but it can connect us to the outside world, a lot of spells were placed in this world to stop us from being tracable, but yeah we have internet" Sarah said.

"Just look for unexplained storms or downpours, y'know weather that seemed to come from no where." Sarah told her brother.

Jonathan nodded while typing away furiously.

Jackie sighed lying on the bed wishing she could be of some use.

YOU COULD USE US small voices whispered in her ears. Jackie's eyes widened and she stood up looking around for where those voices might have come from.

Sarah noticed the movement and she looked at Jackie confused. "Jackie?"

"Shh!" Jackie said. "I thought I heard something"

"Really? I didn't hear anything."

THAT'S BECAUSE WE DON'T WANT THEM TOO HEAR US, PRINCESS JACQUELINE FROST

"It's Bennett" Jackie said distracted.

"Jackie...?" Sarah asked.

"Where are you?" Jackie asked.

COME TO THE WINDOW, AND YOU SHALL SEE US

Jackie unable to satiate her curiosity walked to the window and opened it to seeing leaves falling from the trees.

"Where are you"

WE ARE THE LEAVES IN THE TREES, WE ARE YOURS TO COMMAND

"Why?"

YOUR FATHER IS OUR KING WHICH MAKES YOU OUR PRINCESS, IT WOULD BE SUCH ON HONOR TO BE OF SERVICE TO YOU.

"My father never told me of this ability" Jackie said. Holding her hand out and letting a leaf fall into her hand.

"Umm, Jackie" Sarah said. "Could you please fill us in? What ability are you talking about?"

"To command and control leaves" Jackie said bewildered.

Sarah's eyes widened. "I had heard stories of Jack learning he had that ability after the last great battle with Pitch..."

IT SADDENED US GREATLY WHEN WE LEARNED THAT HE HAD BEEN TAKEN CAPTIVE, AND NOW HIS HEART HAS DARKENED, WE HOPE THAT BY HELPING YOU FIND MOTHER NATURE WE MAY BE ABLE TO HELP JACK BECOME THE MAN HE ONCE WAS.

"Do you know what she looks like?" Jackie asked bewildered.

SHE CAME BY TWO DAYS AGO, WE KNOW WHAT TO LOOK FOR

"Then find her" Jackie commanded. The leaf in her hand flew out of her hand and Jackie watched in amazement as many more leaves flew off the trees and into the setting sun.

"It's almost night time" Sarah said before turning to Jackie. "As much as I hate asking this question, I feel I must... What just happened?"

"The leaves have offered to search for mother nature" Jackie said still reveling in her new-found ability.

Sarah said. "We should probably head to the pole at the very least, get a few more snow globes, so we can leave at a moments notice, Johnny only has a few of his teleporters left."

"Oh yeah, how did you get to the workshop in the first place?" Jackie asked.

Sarah smiled. "Follow me" She said before climbing out the window.

Jackie and Sarah shared a look before following Sarah out the window. Johnny snapped his fingers and the metal Frisbee he had been working on started to hover in the air. He jumped on top of it and flew out the window. Jackie followed after him floating gracefully to the ground.

"In case your wondering Johnny..." Sarah said starting up at Johnny with jealousy in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know one for your birthday, isn't that like a few months after min though?" Jonathon said jumping off the hover-board it shrunk in his hand before he put it into his pocket

"Mines in may yours in April, it's only a month apart." Sarah said laughing slightly.

"Where are we going?" Jackie asked.

Sarah smiled "To the one hole Bunny never closed."

* * *

They walked farther away as children around them still played in the outdoors. A girl was flying up ahead, a boy a few feet away seemed to be conversing with some ants, while a child of around for was levitating sticks in the air.

Jackie looked around wide eyed.

Sarah smiled. "It is amazing isn't it?"

"They're not afraid" Jackie said amazed.

Sarah shook her head. "We have no reason to be here, this is a safe space."

Jackie didn't say anymore instead just watched as these children played in a way Jackie never could. So free and in public without being afraid of getting caught.

Jackie felt someone tug on her sweatshirt and she looked down to see a girl sucking her thumb.

"Are you Jack Frost's daughter?" The girl asked wide eyed.

Jackie nodded hesitantly.

"Can I see your magic?" The girl asked.

Jackie swallowed she had never shown her magic for anyone outside of the guardians, her mother uncle and the Jessups before.

"It's OK" Sarah said in her ear. "Your safe"

Jackie side and made a small ice pony. Before giving it to the girl "There you go" She told the young girl.

"The girl smiled happily before running off.

"Let's go before someone else asks for a trinket, from you" Sarah said grabbing Jackie's hand and running off.

She had just noticed that they were heading in the direction of a building that seemed to glow even in the night light. It looked like a small house made entirely out of lead, yet oddly enough the lead seemed to almost glow in the moonlight.

"What's that?" She asked jerking her head toward the building. For some reason feeling drawn to it for a reason she couldn't explain.

Sarah smiled sadly. "That, is the crypt of Nightlight" Sarah said.

"Nightlight?" Jackie asked.

"He died, over four hundred years ago" Sarah said her eyes for away as she remembered the countless times her grandmother had broken down crying over the loss of her friend "In the first battle against Pitch and the Guardians."

Jackie veered off toward the crypt.

"Jackie?"

She looked at the doorway. On it was carved a poem.

 _"Nightlight, Bright light_

 _Sweet dreams I bestow_

 _Sleep tight all night_

 _Forever I will glow"_

"I feel drawn to this crypt" Jackie said. "Why?"

Sarah ran up the steps with Jonathon following behind her. "He was the man in the moons guardian, the man in the moon created Jack Frost, maybe that has something to do with it."

But Jackie could tell it wasn't just that.

"Only grandmother can enter the crypt" Sarah said. "It's warded against everyone else."

Jackie placed her palm on the door. And surprisingly the door opened.

Jackie entered, with Sarah and Jonathan followed closely behind her.

"We shouldn't be in here, grandmother's going to be angry" Jonathan stated.

Jackie just continued walking toward the coffin that seemed to be made out of the same substance that the crypt was made out of.

She placed her hand on the coffin and the coffin opened. Jackie peered inside then gasped in shock.

"He... he looks almost exactly like my father" Jackie stated staring at the body surprised.

Sarah and Jonathan walked forward and looked inside. Surprisingly even after 400 years the body was still preserved he looked only as if he was sleeping. He had white hair, was lithe and thin yet muscle could still be seen under that armor. There was little to deny he looked exactly like Jack Frost.

He wore what appeared to be black armor and held tightly in his hand was a shining dagger that appeared hold light inside.

The dagger slowly floated in the air and glowed brightly. Almost on instinct Jackie raised her hand and wrapped her fingers around it.

"You should put that back" Jonathan said worriedly.

Jackie shook her head feeling confused. "It wants me" She could vaguely feel emotion and she was positive that the emotion being portrayed was contentment.

Sarah's eyes looked at her suspiciously before shaking her head. "If the moonbeam chose Jackie, there's probably a reason for it" She said. "But we should probably go" Sarah said.

The casket closed once again of it's own accord as Sarah, Jonathon, and Jackie slowly walked out of the crypt.

* * *

"That was weird" Jackie said walking out of the crypt.

Sarah nodded. "It's weird I always knew that, Jack and Nightlight were both white haired, but I never imagined they would look so similar, they could almost pass for brothers."

"Except for the fact that Jack Frost was born a human, and by the time Jack was born Nightlight had already been dead for a hundred years, and the fact that Nightlight is the only one of his kind" Jonathon said before realizing that his two companions were glaring at him."But yeah I get what you mean."

"Here it is" Sarah said as they reached the spot where the rabbit's hole was.

"Well ladies first" Jonathon said.

Sarah rolled her eyes and jumped into the hole with Jackie following close behind with Jonathan jumping in last.

"Ok let's grab your things and get out of here" Sarah whispered. There were still yeti's and elves about and she really didn't want to have to explain herself to them. "Really don't want to be here longer than necessary."

Jackie nodded. "Fair enough," She said, and together they made their way to Jackie's room.

They started walking for only a few seconds before Sarah an idea, she turned to her brother. "Jonathan, could you...?"

Jonathon nodded and gave them the bracelet's they were immediately placed on their wrists to hid themselves from the Yeti's view.

Jackie made her way to the room and opened it.

"So your snow-globe is here?" Sarah asked.

"Along with some other birthday gifts" Jackie said as she opened her suitcases. She pulled out a snow globe, a few chocolate eggs, and a bag that looked to be the one that sandman gave her a few months before.

Jackie put them back in a knapsack that she had hidden away, along with some jeans and a couple of t-shirts, before turning toward them.

Sarah smiled. "We should probably look for a couple more snow globes... just in case" Sarah said.

Jackie rolled her eyes when she saw her cell left on the bed she picked it up and pocketed it. "Let's go."

Sarah and Jonathan turned to go making a quick detour into Santa's office to take a snow globe before heading back to the rabbit hole and heading back to Santoff Claussen.

* * *

 **A/N For those that have read the books... how many of you hate me right now? It's OK I can handle it. Let me know in the reviews.**


	19. Off To See Mother Nature

**A/N So in this chapter nothing much happens, Jackie reveals some uneasiness while Sarah and Jonathan discuss some unconventional methods of keeping Jackie safe much to Jackie's chagrin and finally at the End they head out to see Mother Nature.**

 **Disclaimer: Do Not Own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Off To See Mother Nature**

Jackie, Sarah and Jonathan kept their bracelet's on as they ran from the rabbit hole all the way to Big Root.

Sarah climbed the tree into the room, while Jonathan took out his hover-board and stepped on it and together with Jackie They flew into the Jonathan's bedroom together.

Jackie tossed her backpack under the bed and all three had just remembered to remove their bracelet's when Sophie opened the door.

"Hey guys" Sophie said. "The Guardians are heading out, but all of them are going to send some reinforcements as extra protection around the town" Sophie said. "Tooth is going to stay the night, her wing's been fixed but Mr. Jessup want's to keep her overnight just in case."

"Any idea's as to what their going to do with Pitch?" Jackie asked, relieved that Tooth wasn't worse off after what had occurred on the way to Santoff Claussen.

Sophie sighed and shook her head. "No, sweetie, everyone has a different idea of what should be done, and no one can agree on the best idea." Sophie said kneeling down to better look her daughter in the eye. "But don't worry, we'll figure it out"

"Ok Momma" Jackie said smiling sadly.

"Anyway, it's been a long day." Sophie said changing the topic "Do you want to head back to the North Pole... Or do you want to stay here where you'll be closer to your friends?"

Jackie bit her lip. "I... I want to stay here with my friends" She told her mother honestly.

Sophie nodded. "I thought you'd say that... North has offered to drop off our things tomorrow, will you be ok wearing the same things tomorrow?"

Jackie nodded.

"I have some clothes she can wear, Ms. Bennett" Sarah said. "Don't worry about it."

Sophie nodded. "Katherine has offered us rooms..." Sophie said.

Jackie's eyes widened. "I'd... rather stay with my friends" Jackie said honestly.

Sophie pursed her lips her eyes saddening for a moment before she nodded her head. "You know you can come to me with anything Jackie, right?"

Jackie nodded. She did know that, she also knew that coming to Sophie with that would also have had her mother stopping what they were planning.

Sophie smiled. "Ok sweetie" Sophie kissed her daughter on the forehead and turned around and walked out closing the door behind her.

Jackie sat on the couch and buried her head in her hands.

Sarah wrapped Jackie in her arms. "You couldn't have known Jackie"

"Had I just stayed put..."

"Don't do that to yourself" Sarah warned. "You don't know what could have happened, for all you know Pitch would have just gotten past the defenses and attacked you at the Pole, there's no way of knowing what could have happened and doing that to yourself will just cause unnecessary pain" Sarah said firmly.

Jackie looked away. "Maybe I should just go alone..." Jackie said.

Sarah shook her head. "Nu uh, you are not doing that, if your going I'm going." Sarah said determined. "Infact..." Sarah turned to Jonathan.

"Do you think you could..."

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Unless you want to risk the two of you becoming vegetables, Sophie... the answers No." His tone suggested that he and Sarah had had that conversation multiple times before.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "You should give yourself more credit"

"I do give myself more credit, I also have never done that spell before and I know that if screw that spell up both your mind and Jackie's could be irreparably damaged."

"It would be helpful" Sarah countered.

"No"

"Just empathic"

"No"

"What are you two talking about"

Sarah and Jonathan turned to Jackie. "I was thinking of creating a Link between you and I, that way the next time you or I and in danger, the other won't have to go on a wild goose chase to find the one who's in danger."

"Don't I have a say" Jackie said with a raised eyebrow.

Sarah sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry, but Jackie you have to admit, it would be a lot more convenient."

"Next time ask though" Jackie said coolly. Sarah had a habit of doing things without asking anyone else if that's what they wanted.

"If I have a feeling your in danger, I'll do anything" Sarah said. "And I know you would too Jackie, don't deny it"

Jackie looked away. Deep down she knew that Sarah was right.

"Let's just go to sleep" Jackie sighed.

Sarah walked over to the window and Kawed loudly before walking toward the bed. Within moments Nyx was through the window cleaning her feathers as she rested by the window sill.

Sarah wrapped her arms around Jackie as they settled into bed with Jonathan putting as much distance between himself and the girls as the bed would allow.

Their eyes then closed as yellow dream sand filled their hands with beautiful dreams.

* * *

 _PRINCESS WAKE UP PRINCESS WE HAVE NEWS_

Jackie woke up yawning and saw a leaf floating in mid air just over her bedside. She removed Sarah's hand from her waist which of course immediately woke Sarah up.

Sarah having noticed that the leaf was back immediately turned over and all but pushed Jonathan off the bed in an effort to wake him up.

"Where is she?"

 _THE SAHARA DESERT PRINCESS, THE ONE PLACE YOU CANNOT GO_

Jackie, Sarah and Jonathan jumped out of bed. "Don't worry, we'll be fine" Jackie said. She reached under her bed and grabbed her backpack that she had stashed under there she pulled a snow globe from it.

 _HOW? IT MAY NOT BE DANGEROUS NOW BUT IF YOU STAY THERE TOO LONG EVENTUALLY THE HEAT WILL COME BACK AND YOU WILL BE HURT._

Jackie smiled clutching the crystal necklace, that her friends Sarah had given her for her birthday tightly in her hand. "I have faith in my friends."

Jackie smiled at them and whispered 'Sahara Desert' before smashing it to the ground.

Together Sarah, Jackie and Jonathan walked through the portal.

* * *

 **A/N Uh Oh The Sahara Desert where heat, the one thing that is most deadly to Winter Spirits and Jackie is right there in the middle of it...**  
 **Please leave a review. The lengthier the better.**


	20. Chapter 20

**YAY! NEW CHAPTER! Having a little trouble with the next one (Hint: It will NOT end how you expect it will, at least I hope you don't expect it... though maybe you do, I don't know) So updates for the next chapter may not be for a while. (Though keep an eye out for the MLWS One Shots. Those I'm still update.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Mother Nature**

"Any other ideas?" Sarah said as they were dropped in the middle of the sandy plain. With Mother Nature nowhere in sight.

It was dark; the moon glowed softly from it's place in the sky and the wind was blowing softly keeping Sarah and Jackie and Jonathan cool.

Jonathon shook his head. "Mother Nature is too powerful; any attempts at a tracking spell would result in failure" He told them.

Sarah thought about it for a moment. Her eyes widened when she thought of a plan. She smiled and turned to Jackie.

"Make it snow" Sarah said.

Jackie's eyes widened "What?"

"Make it snow, if we make it snow in the middle of the desert, Mother Nature will have to come by, her entire job is making sure that the climate is behaving as it should, snow in the middle of the desert is the climate not doing that; she will have to come and investigate."

"She never came by in Burgess" Jackie said referring to the eternal snow cloud she kept over her ice palace to keep it from melting in the summer.

"Winter during Summer in Burgess isn't too uncommon" Sarah said. "Besides that was tiny and practically unnoticeable. Snow in the middle of the desert, especially if it's huge, won't be."

Jackie didn't bother to respond instead just stared at the sky searching for clouds and smiled when she noticed that there were indeed several in the sky.

She focused on the clouds, just as she had done when she created the snowfall to keep the snow palace.

"Make it as bad as you can" Sarah said.

"You'll freeze" Jackie said.

Sarah looked at Jonathan who was already muttering spells while holding tightly to her hand.

Once she received confirmation that her friends would be safe from the cold she continued to focus on the clouds. She forced the temperature within the clouds to drop. Slowly snow started to fall, little flurries at first the wind started to blow hard as Jackie's will of what she wanted to demanded to be heard.

The air around her got colder and colder as the wind picked up and the snow blew heavier and heavier. The snowflakes got smaller and smaller as the temperature continued to decrease the whipping around her face and she reveled in making a storm this huge.

Jackie had never felt more freer in doing this before. It felt good making a snow storm of this magnitude without having to worry about lives before.

"ENOUGH!"

The wind died down and the snow immediately stopped falling. Jackie could feel the temperature start to increase as the snow around her started to melt, but before Jackie could start feeling weak from the sudden increase of temperature the necklace that Jackie had been wearing started to glow and she could feel the air around her turning cold again.

She turned to look at her two friends and Jonathan and Sarah were still holding on to each other. Sarah had removed the sweater she had slipped on but by the way she was holding on to Jonathan Jackie could tell that Jonathan had performed the same spell that he had performed on the crystal that was currently keeping Jackie from melting to death.

Jackie turned to see where the voice had come from her eyes widening when she came across a woman perhaps early to mid twenties long black hair and a long face. Her hair seemed to move softly as though air was blowing through it though there was no wind that Jackie could feel. Even the wind that Jackie could have sworn was always at her side ready to risk her away at a moments notice- the very same wind that had taken her to Antarctica when she had frozen her class- was gone.

"Do you have any idea, that kind of managing I have to do when you winter spirits decide to mess with the climate like this?" Mother Nature said her dark eyes flashing with anger. "Especially in a plain that never snows? Nature requires balance, screw with that balance and the entire world could be in flux. I allowed the snow cloud in Burgess because it was small, **this** is going to take weeks to fix."

Jackie looked down properly chastised.

"Don't blame her I'm the one that told her to do it." Sarah said rushing to Jackie's defense as she had always done in the past.

Mother Nature turned to Sarah. She raised an eyebrow and stepped forward. Jackie jerked backwards in an attempt to block Mother Nature but Sarah shook her head at Jackie. "It's fine Jackie calm down." Sarah said staring up at Mother Nature unflinching.

"Sarah and Jonathan Jessup" Mother Nature said recognizing them. "I know your grandmother well, she was a great help to me and a good friend."

Sarah and Jonathan turned to look at each other before staring back at Mother Nature.

"Do you know my father as well?" Jackie asked.

Mother Nature turned to Jackie her face a mask of perfect calm. "That spirit is always changing so it is difficult to say who he is whenever I see him." Jackie nodded her head looking extremely confused.

"We need your help." Sarah said stepping in.

Mother Nature turned to Sarah. "I know why you're here, the answer is no, little gosling, I cannot help you."

"We are not asking you to fight him" Jackie intervened. "But if there's anyway of turning him to the light, it would be you."

"The General my father was died a long time ago" Nature said bitterly. "I am afraid nothing I do could be of any help."

Jackie looked confused. Mother Nature noticed and laughed. "My father used to be the most honored General in the entire galaxy, and then he left my mother and I. Allowed himself to be fooled by some fearlings and ended becoming darkened by their influence."

Jackie's eyes widened for a moment at this new information.

"His heart darkened long before that and you know it, Emily Jane" Sarah said using Mother Nature's full name. "His heart started to darken the second he believed you dead."

"My father should not have been as foolish too..."

"The same way you should not have been as foolish to place a kiss on his cheek back in the Arctic. You gave your word you would not meddle and now because of your very meddling Pitch is free and attacking another child."

Mother Nature looked troubled for only a moment before she glared. "I had no way of knowing a kiss would set him free"

"If the Kiss of Goodnight can free a child from Nightmares I don't see why a Kiss of Love can't free a man from an icy prison" Sarah said coolly.

"Sarah" Jonny said quietly. "I wouldn't antagonize her if I were you"

"You would do well to listen to your brother" Mother Nature said.

"You and I both know that the promise you made became invalid the second my grandmother became to old to become Pitch's Darkling Princess"

"The oath I made was child specific, and I never specified age" Mother Nature said. "I cannot break my word."

"We are not asking you too" Sarah said. "But surely you can talk to him. The reason the fearlings were allowed to mess with him as they did was because he believed he had lost everything, if you could talk to him show him that his daughter still loves him, it may give him a reason to fight against their control."

Mother Nature looked away. "I'm sorry, but I would still be meddling."

The children all looked distraught at that. Jackie had tears in her eyes.

"But that does not mean, all is lost" Mother Nature said.

The children hope clear on their face.

"You hold Nightlight's dagger in your possession," Mother Nature said Jackie pulled the dagger out of her hoodie's pockets and stared at it mesmerized for a moment. "A Moonbeam was captured with in that dagger, if you stab it straight into his heart, you may be able to expel the darkness and return him to the man he was."

"You sure that could work?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow.

For the first time since she had appeared to them Emily Jane smiled. "It is, as I believe you humans say, worth a shot" She told them before disappearing.

"Well, Well, Well I must say I never expected the three of you to be such fools to come out so soon after being attacked"

All three children turned their eyes wide when they saw Pitch smiling at them cruelly.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**This isn't my best. But I hope you like it regardless.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Jackie raised the dagger that was in her right hand while her other hand frosted over ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Pitch stared at the dagger. "I see you found the dagger"

Jackie's eyes darkened and she raised the dagger a little higher.

"Peace young one I have no wish to fight you" Pitch said raising a hand.

The three children all scoffed at that. "Tooth is still injured because of your nightmares." Jackie said.

"An unfortunate accident I assure you" Pitch said and for a moment he looked so earnest that Jackie almost lowered her dagger when Sarah's voice cut through the air.

"Liar" Sarah hissed.

Pitch turned his head so that he was staring straight at Sarah for a second Jackie was sure something like recognition and want appeared in his eyes, and by the way Sarah's face twitched just a little Jackie could tell that Sarah had noticed it as well.

"I remember you, you're the girl who was at the ice palace with the little halfling's mother. From what I've heard you have some power of your own."

Sarah's stare turned ugly. "Screw you."

Pitch smirked. "Tsk tsk such vulgar language for a young one such as yourself. Yet I must admit to see that much fire inside of you does excite me."

Sarah took a step back as her eyes widened. "What?"

Pitch took a step forward but a wall of ice erected between him and Sarah.

"Not a chance Pitch" Jackie said her eyes blazing. While Jonathon started fiddling with something in his hands. Jackie didn't have to ask to know that Jonathon was building something.

Jackie noticed that Pitch's eyes zeroed on Jonathon curious and intrigued by what the boy could be doing. Even as two girls around him were being threatened.

Jackie didn't say anything about it. She knew exactly what Jonathon was doing.

"You've changed since the last time I saw you" Pitch said surprised with also just a hint of amusement on his face.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "My best friend wasn't within three ft. of you last time."

"Why are you here?" Sarah asked wanting to get straight of the point.

Pitch smiled. "My dear, isn't it obvious? I've come for all _three_ of you."

Within a second dark horses appeared from the shadows. Pitched looked right at the wall of ice erected around Sarah for only two seconds before giving the final order.

"Get them." Pitch said with a smile on his face.

With that the nightmares charged.

* * *

 **Yeah short chapter I know but the next bit isn't done and I'm having a lot of trouble with the fight scene - though because this is so short I'll give you a sneak peak of the next chapter. Be Warned it might change.**

 **The reason he wants all the children: He wants Jackie because of her ice powers and her connection to Jack Frost, Sarah because of her powerful voice and because she was the one who freed Jack in the first place and Jonathon because he is very much aware that if one child has magic the eldest must have more.**

* * *

"Jackie the snowglobes!" Sarah screeched.

It took a minute of distraction for the back pack that had been slung over Jackie's shoulder to be ripped from her hands.

Jackie had no time to think she blasted the nightmare away with ice from her fingertips but the second that Nightmare was down another took it's place.

Jonathon was finally finished with what he was working on. By the looks of things it was a small type of gun. Like the phasors seen in the old star trek shows.


	22. Pitch Vs The Kids

**A/N Yay! New Chapter. Probably not one of the best and it really shows Sarah in a bad light but she's in a desperate situation and she's trying to keep Jackie and her brother safe which leads to decisions being made.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

 **Pitch Vs The Kids**

"Jackie! The snow globes!" Sarah screeched.

It took a minute of distraction for the back pack that had been slung over Jackie's shoulder to be ripped from her hands and thrown several feet away. Jackie hadn't even had time to run toward it before she started being over run by nightmares.

Jackie had no time to think she blasted the nightmare away with ice from her fingertips but the second that Nightmare was down another took it's place.

Jonathon was finally finished with what he was working on. By the looks of things it was a small type of gun. Like the phasors seen in the old star trek shows.

He shot at the nightmares and they fell to the ground disintegrating as they did so.

The ice wall that was keeping Sarah protected disintegrated as it was constantly getting attacked by nightmares. She knew that Jackie and Jonathon were doing their best, but she also knew that if they wanted to end this quickly something would have to be done and soon.

Jackie blasted a nightmare with her ice. Behind her Sarah could here the sound of Jonathon's phasor hitting Nightmare's left and right yet no matter how many nightmares they brought down more and more just kept popping up.

Sarah looked around desperately they needed something to distract Pitch if only for a moment. Her eyes lit up when a plan came to mind.

 _Animals we need more animals._ For only a moment Sarah wished she had thought of bringing Nyx along before shaking her head. She couldn't worry about that right now. She had to try to remember the animals that lived in the desert.

Sarah's mind raced as she tried to remember the animals that lived out in the desert.

Jackie and Jonathon were fighting the Nightmares as an icy wall kept her out of Pitch's reach…for now.

Her eyes lit up as she remembered that snakes (whose language she had just learned one month prior) lived here.

" _Snakes_ _I beg of_ _thee_ _come forward now"_ Sarah hissed in the snakes' natural tongue.

She waited for a couple of agonizing minutes as she willed her voice to go beyond her regular range.

She only needed to wait a few minutes before she saw snakes appear around her. They all were horned creatures.

" _Yes?_ " They said to her.

" _Pitch is trying to hurt_ _us"_ Sarah said. " _I need you to attack him"_

" _And why_ _should we_ _help you?"_ The snakes hissed at her.

Sarah looked up around Jackie and Jonathan were starting to get tired and overwhelmed. Jackie was starting to pant heavily as she blasted nightmare after nightmare. Jonathon's gun was starting to lose power.

 _"Because_ _if_ _you don't we could all be doomed"_ Sarah said she didn't want to use her voice but as she saw her friends losing around her she realized that soon she would have no choice.

The snakes looked at each other as though deliberating and in that time Jackie was knocked unconscious by Pitch's nightmare sand.

 _Do as I say_ Sarah said, her voice taking on that magical lilt she used when she was using her manipulation abilities. _Attack Pitch now._

The Snakes stopped deliberating and slithered toward Pitch. They started to bite and his feet and for a single moment Pitch's attention was diverted; the nightmares were left looking slightly confused as they sensed their master's orders becoming conflicted.

Sarah took her chance. Sarah grabbed the dagger that had fallen from Jackie's grasp. "Jonathan get the globes and get Jacqueline out of here!" Sarah yelled. Sarah didn't even stop to consider that she was still using her powers all she knew was that she had her chance and she was going to take it.

Sarah ran toward Pitch while her brother ran for the knapsack.

She was just several feet away when she felt sand raise her up several feet off the ground. Pitch laughed at her "Did you honestly think that little trick would really distract me?" By his feet the snakes lay at his feet – dead. Sarah allowed herself a moment of regret before focusing at the moment at hand.

Sarah shook her head eyes wide. "Please Pitch you don't really want to do this" She said her voice still lilting.

Pitch's eyes for a moment glazed over before he broke out laughing. "Oh my dear you _will_ be an amazing ally" He laughed.

Sarah's eyes widened as she realized that her powers didn't work on him as they did on others. (Later on she would realise that it did make sense Pitch was a creature of manipulation, it would make sense for manipulation not work on him as well as it did on others.)

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Jonathon pick up Jackie with telekinesis before smashing a snowglobe into the ground.

"It looks like I'm all you have" Sarah said smirking "The others are getting away"

Pitch turned around his eyes wide as he watched Jackie and Jonathon jump through the portal. He sent a nightmare in after them and Sarah in an effort to give them more time threw the dagger as hard as she could right into the nightmare's neck just as the portal closed on Jackie Jonathan and the nightmare all together.

Pitch turned to Sarah his entire countenance calm. "No matter Miss Shalazar, I can make do with just you." He told her before disappearing with her into the shadows.

* * *

 **What do you think their going to do next? Like how are they going to get Sarah back? Leave your guesses in the comments below.**


	23. Getting Back Home

**A/N Yay new chapter! Ok this was actually going to be a huge chapter and I was just going to do the whole assembling the guardians chapter in just one giant chapter but a lot of things are happening and I'm not happy with the way things are progressing with the second part so I just decided that I would split this chapter up so I would have more time to work on the parts I didn't like.**

 **Hope you like it! and Please leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own. (aside: Do I really have to do this? It's called fanfiction it's kind of implied that I don't own rise of the guardians...)**

* * *

 **Getting Back Home**

Jonathon groaned as he hit the ground hard. He turned quickly to deal with the nightmare he had seen fall into the portal when he saw the strangest thing. The nightmare turned into a golden horse right in front of him.

He just stared at wide eyed before seeing the dagger sticking out of the nightmare's neck.

 _Is she ever going to stop trying to stop saving us?_ Jonathon thought both fondly and yet also angry.

The effects of Sarah's manipulation seemed to wear off the second he had done what she had asked. Once that had happened anger filled him.

 _You stupid girl! How could you!_ He thought before he noticed that the horse was slowly walking toward them. Jonathon allowed himself a moment of apprehension when the horse paused by Jackie's levitated form. Jonathon almost lifted Jackie higher into the air (this horse had been an enemy not two seconds) when he remembered the stories.

 _The sand would go from black to gold; nightmares would change back into happy dreams._ Jonathon had heard the story many times. From his father and from Jackie herself. He liked hearing stories from Jackie, hearing Jackie talk always made him happy especially when she was telling stories with a smile on her face- not that he would ever tell her that of course.

Jonathon blinked and he came out of his thoughts when he noticed that horse was licking Jackie's face.

Jackie gasped as she woke up. "What happened? Where's Pitch?" She said looking around wildly. When she noticed that the threat was gone she relaxed for only a single moment when she realized that her best friend was missing.

"Where's Sarah?" She asked worriedly.

Jonathan took a deep breath. "Pitch has her" He told his sister's best friend.

Jackie's eyes widened. Snow started to fall around them as the fear she felt for her friend mounted. "What? No we have to go back and get her! We can't just leave her there! How could you just leave her in his hands!" She cried at him trying to lunge at him before realizing that she was still trapped inside his telekinetic shield. "Let me go!"

"I had no choice!" Jonathan yelled refusing to remove her from his hold. "Sarah used her voice on me I had no choice but to comply!"

Jackie stopped struggling when she heard that and broke down crying. "We have to get her back!" Jackie said. "I can't lose my best friend to Pitch"

"I know" Jonathan said letting her down now that she had stopped struggling. "But if you go into his lair without back up we could be captured along with him" Now that his anger at Sarah had passed he was now able to see the wisdom in what she had done. Even if it had been completely unwanted.

"And chances are he's not even in his lair any more" Jackie said with a sigh. "I know I wouldn't keep using a place that's so easily invaded."

Jonathon nodded "Unless he's using it for that exact reason." Jonathon said.

Jackie stared at Jonathon eyes widened. "We still need the guardians help" Jonathon said.

Jackie took a step inside the forest. "Let's go" She said.

Jonathon and Jackie nodded together as they and the horse made of dream sand ran into the woods.

* * *

It only took a couple of seconds or running before Jonathon climbed upon the horses back. The horse was faster and stronger and it seemed to want to be ridden. Jackie however stayed floating in the air effortlessly keeping up with horse.

"Surprised you aren't using your Frisbee" Jackie laughed. Jonathan could here the underlying tension in Jackie's voice and recognized the question for what it was; a way to help Jackie calm down.

"The turns aren't the good and this forest is to thick to maneuver as quickly as I need it too" Jonathon said allowing the distraction. He ripped the dagger out of the horse's neck. It seemed to cruel to keep in the horse's neck. nonetheless he kept an eye on the horse ready to jam it back in but the horse stayed golden.

"What about a little higher up?" Jackie asked. "Away from the trees?"

"It's a brand new proto type something goes wrong I'll fall and get hurt and we don't have time for you to worry about catching me if a fall." Jonathon said. The trees though seemed to be move out of his way creating a clear path for them to maneuver.

"You could use it now" Jackie asked noticing how the trees moved out of the way.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "I'm still not as comfortable around controlling it, Jackie maybe after I've had a bit more practise" Jonathan said but after a few more seconds they were in the village. Neither Jackie and Jonathon stayed long enough to look around and they headed straight for the oak tree in the middle of the town.

Jonathan didn't even give himself a moment to worry about the consequences of showing up in the middle of the night. He just ran straight into his grandmother's home.

"Grandmother! Dad! Mom!" Jonathan yelled running up the stares knocking on the doors. "Wake up! Sarah's been taken"

The doors all opened as Katherine, Nicholas, Jessica and Sophie all ran out of their rooms all looking haggard and worn.

"Jonathon it's in the middle of the night" Jessica said with a yawn. "What's with all the screaming?"

"Sarah's been taken by Pitch Black" Jackie said. "We need the guardians _now_ " She said.

Jessica, Nicholas and Sophie all looked at each other the sudden anxiety at the news seemed to have taken the exhaustion away.

Before anyone could really start to panic however Katherine stepped forward calmly though her eyes betrayed her fear and worry. "Let's go down into the kitchen and you can tell us everything from the beginning."

Jonathon and Jackie shared a look of anger and disappointment. They didn't have time for talking, but they both also know that arguing wasn't going to do them any good.

"Get Jack" Sophie said holding tightly to Jackie as though ready to pick her up and take her away. "He should be in one of the tree branches, I have a feeling he'll be wanting to hear this and someone wake up tooth she should hear this as well."

"I'll get Jack" Jackie said. "I'm the least likely to fall off the branches."

Jonathon raised an eyebrow. Jackie hadn't wanted anything to do with Jack several hours before. Jackie noticed the look and rolled her eyes. "My best friends been kidnapped, everything else pales in comparison to that" Jackie said before running out the door.

"Dad!" Jackie called once she was out the door. "I need to talk to you!"

"What about?" Jack said hoping down from a higher branch. He looked tired as though he had just been awakened from sleep.

"Somethings happened" Jackie said being vague on purpose. "Mom wants you inside."

Jack immediately looked a lot more alert. "Are you Ok?" Jack asked.

Jackie sighed. " _I'm_ safe" She said. "Come on, I don't want to have to repeat it." Jackie said flying up and grabbing Jack's hand and all but dragging him into the house.

* * *

 **I'm thinking of ret coning this story so that instead of it taking place 3 months later it takes place 3 years later (I may not do it regardless but I would still appreciate feedback.)**

 **Hope you liked it please review!**


	24. Retelling The Story

**Next Chapter is SUPER important for the Jack/Jackie relationship so for that reason I'm not posting it until I am perfectly satisfied.**

 **Jackie here is a little on the unlikable** **side but she's sleep deprived and just lost her best friend to Pitch so, yeah unlikable makes sense.**

 **Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS THIS IS A FANMADE PRODUCT!**

* * *

 **Retelling the Story.**

It turned out they didn't need to worry about contacting the other guardians. They were already there sitting at the kitchen table waiting patiently. Tooth was sitting at the kitchen table still looking quite shaken but much better then she had several hours earlier, Sandy was floating in the air looking quite curious and pensive, Bunny was talking quietly to Katherine, while North was talking with Sarah's father both Katherine and Nicholas were shaking their heads.

Along the guardians with a black raven stood on the kitchen table seemed to be kawing at Jonathan angrily. Jackie didn't need to have Sarah's gift of languages to know that the bird was cursing Jonathan left and right.

The bird then turned to Jackie and started to Kaw loudly at Jackie. Jackie could almost hear the 'how you dare let my mother get herself in jeopardy' being shouted at her.

Eventually Nicholas stepped in and after a few quick words the bird finally calmed down.

"The moon told us to come here" North said wasting no time with pleasantries and quelling any possible questions with just that sentence alone. "What happened?"

Jackie had forgotten that the man in the moon kept watch over the earth and was thankful that they didn't have to waste even more time.

"Sarah's been Kidnapped" Katherine said. "I was just about to ask for more details regarding that kidnapping. He couldn't have gotten past the defenses of Santoff Claussen I would have heard about it"

"It was our fault" Jackie said. Her father gripped her shoulder as though in shock by her admission. "Jonathon, Sarah and I had the idea to go find Mother Nature, to convince her to help us fight Pitch."

"That was incredibly stupid of you" Nicholas intoned. "Pitch could have found you in fact he did, and now he has my youngest child and he could have gotten you two."

Jackie and Jonathan looked down at that the guilt threatening to overwhelm the pair of them. The air around them seemed to grow colder and Jackie could tell that her father's anger was mounting.

Thankfully Jackie wasn't the only one who noticed "How did you find her?" Bunny asked stepping in before anything else could be said or done that others would regret. "She's hard to find at the best of times"

"The leaves" Jackie said. "They- they _told_ me they could find her so I sent them away"

"Looks like she inherited another one of your abilities mate" Bunny said staring at Jack.

"Indeed, which is something we can discuss later." North said stopping the conversation before people could start getting distracted. "Please continue"

So Jackie continued explaining that they went to the North pole to grab some stuff and a snow globe before heading back to the tree, North glared when he heard that Sarah had stolen another snow globe this time straight out of his workshop but when asked how they got through the workshop un seen Jonathon held up a bracelet explaining that it allowed them to pass by unseen except to those wearing similar bracelets. North had stared at the young boy impressed at his abilities before allowing Jackie to continue.

Jackie then went on to say that they came back and went to bed not wanting to be too tired when the leaves came back. The leaves woke her in the middle of the night telling her that Mother Nature was in the Sahara Desert; Jack intervened at this furious and worried.

"You went into the Sahara Desert?" He said. "Jackie your part winter sprite that's very dangerous"

Jackie sighed. "It's in the middle of the night, the air was actually quite cool, and besides Jonathon made me a necklace that allows me to handle the warmer temperatures without becoming too weak" Jackie said tugging at the crystal necklace around her neck.

"After getting her attention with a giant ice storm that I'm pretty sure just promised us a very short winter" Jack rolled his eyes at that but decided not to comment on it. "She showed up, increased the temperature to try to steady the climate and she and us kids talked."

"Let me guess" Bunny said rolling his eyes. "She can't help us"

Jackie shook her head though she fisted her hands in anger at being interrupted. "She won't even talk to him, but she did give us some advice"

"Run?" Bunny guessed.

Jackie glared at Bunny while Jonathan pulled the dagger out from his pocket and handed it to Jackie.

Katherine gasped in shock. " _Where_ did you get that?" she asked.

"From Nightlights crypt" Jackie said softly holding it out for Katherine's inspection. "I'm sorry, I felt so drawn to it… it – it _called_ to me" Katherine stared at Jackie for a long while before she nodded and took a step back.

Katherine stared at the dagger in shock. The moon beam inside the dagger had requested to be buried alongside her companion not even allowing Katherine to hold the dagger. She looked from Jackie to Jack for a few moments before sighing and sitting back down. She knew what happened and there was little she could actually do about it.

"If the moonbeam chose you as its newest companion, there is little I can do" Katherine said eyeing Jack who was staring at the dagger as though trying to place where he had seen it before. His arm was raised as though to hold it but before he could actually touch it Jackie put the dagger back in her pocket and Jack looked away looking confused.

"She told us that the dagger might be able to remove the darkness inside of Pitch and be able to revert him back to the man he was" Jackie said. "Then she left and Pitch arrived"

Tears came to Jackie's eyes. "Johnny and I fought I blasted nightmares with my ice and Jonny fought them with a gun he seemed to make out of nothing, but we were getting tired, Sarah used her abilities to get snakes to attack Pitch, and for a moment Pitch was distracted, but I was knocked out by nightmare sand and-" Jackie stopped and stared at Jonathon unable to continue.

"Sarah grabbed the dagger and ran toward Pitch ordering me to get the snow globe and return Jackie and myself home, Sarah was stopped in her attempts and Pitch sent a Nightmare after me and Jackie Sarah must have thrown the dagger because when we came through the portal the nightmare was a golden horse with a dagger in its neck."

Nicholas turned away from the table. "That stupid girl" He whispered angrily. "That _stupid brave_ girl" He whispered.

"We'll get her back" Jack said. "She saved my life, I will save hers"

"First we have to find out where he's staying and if he's even at his lair" Jonathan stated.

North looked to the sky. "I'll go to Pitch's lair and see if he's there" North said.

"Take this" Jonathan said throwing North one of his bracelets. "It will keep you as out of sight as possible. We didn't put them on for mother nature because we needed her to see us, but it should work on a reconnaissance mission"

North nodded and put the bracelet immediately disappearing from sight. He took the bracelet off again and nodded to Jonathan. "Thank you Jonathan."

Nyx kawed loudly and flew onto North's shoulder. The look the raven was conveying seemed to say 'just try to stop me.'

"Nyx was helpful in getting Jack out" Jonathan stated. "She may be able to see more then you would."

North nodded before getting up and taking out a snow globe. "Pitch's Lair" North said then smashed it to the ground and stepped through it putting the bracelets on as he did so.

* * *

"You should probably head up stairs for some rest" Sophie said to her daughter once the portal had closed.

"I'm fine" Jackie said immediately defensive "I'm not tired"

Sophie sighed and put a hand on Jackie's shoulder. "Jackie, your riled up, you need rest."

"So that when you finally have a plan you can leave me behind?" Jackie said. "No"

"Jackie… you're a child, you shouldn't have to face Pitch again." Sophie said not even bothering to deny that that wasn't her plan.

Jackie glared at her mother her hands starting to frost over. "Jamie did, Katherine did, and Sarah's doing it right now, what makes me so special?"

Sophie didn't answer and Jackie laughed bitterly. "Yeah that's what I thought"

Before anyone could stop her she turned and walked outside.

* * *

 **As always please review. tell me what I did wrong, what I did right, and how I should improve.**


	25. Reconciliation

**A/N New Chapter! yay! Ok I am not 110% in love with this chapter, but I think I have achieved everything that I have wanted to achieve with this chapter and as a result it's going up. Hope you like it and as always read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

"You should probably head up stairs for some rest" Sophie said to her daughter once North had left.

"I'm fine" Jackie deflected. "I'm not tired"

Sophie sighed and put a hand on Jackie's shoulder. "Jackie, you're riled up, you need rest."

"So that when you finally have a plan you can leave me behind?" Jackie said seeing through Sophie's scheme. "No"

Sophie didn't even bother to hide it. "Jackie… you're a child, you shouldn't have to face Pitch again."

Jackie glared at her mother her hands starting to frost over. "Jamie did at my age, Katherine did at my age, and Sarah's doing it right now, what makes me so special?"

Sophie didn't answer as she had not answer to that and Jackie laughed bitterly. "Yeah that's what I thought I'll be outside if anyone wants me."

Before anyone could stop her she turned and walked outside.

"Stubborn little girl isn't she?" Tooth stepped in. "Remind you of anyone?" She asked Jack.

"Bunny?" Jack said attempting to joke. Tooth raised an eyebrow at him Jack sighed and looked down. Suddenly looking like a twelve year old boy.

"Go talk to her" Tooth said pushing him slightly toward the door. "You are probably the only one who can get through to her right now."

"She blames me for the problems Sarah's going through right now; she doesn't want to talk to me"

Tooth shook her head sadly. "No, Jack, she blames herself. Yelling at us, is just her way of coping."

"Not that that's an excuse" Sophie cut in with a side glance at Tooth. "But she's right Jack, I could scream until I'm red in the face, but the truth is you know better than anyone how it feels to be under Pitch's thumb, if anyone is going to get through to her it's you."

"Their right mate" Bunny said. "You know more then anyone, what Jackie might be feeling right now, your her father, she'll listen to you more then she'll listen to us"

Sandy nodded while Katherine just stared at him expectantly. Nicholas and Jessica just stared out the wonder holding tightly to eachother as they wished for their daughter to come back home.

Jack turned to the door that Jackie had left outside of and sighed.

* * *

Jackie was standing on the highest branch of the big oak tree watching the sun come up. Jack just stared at her for a long moment before taking a deep breath.

"We'll get her back Jackie" Jackie turned to see her father floating in the air staring after her.

"I know" Jackie said honestly. She did know it, everyone would do everything in their power to get Sarah back in one piece Jackie's problem wasn't that they wouldn't succeed; Jackie's problem was that they had to do it in the first place and they felt the need to do it without her.

"He knocked me out." Jackie said bitterly as Jack sat on the branch beside her.. " _Again._ "

"You fought your hardest, in a fight you shouldn't have been in" Jack said.

"If we had just been more cautious-" Jackie started.

"You can't start thinking like that – Sarah wouldn't want you thinking like that." Jack said calmly. Probably the calmest she had seen him since they found out that Pitch had escaped. Yet for some reason that just angered Jackie more.

"How would you know!" Jackie cried her hands started to ice over as her anger mounted. "You've never had to sacrifice yourself for someone close to you."

Jack turned to stare at her. "Yes I have Jacqueline Overland Bennett"

It was the first time that Jack had ever used her full name that she just stared at him wide eyed. The way he said her name it was like her mother said it when she was in trouble, or when her mother wanted her to listen.

He said it like a father.

They stayed silent for a moment before the curiosity got the better of her. "Who?"

Jack smiled. "My sister, Jane Overland" He told her.

"Momma said you had a sister, back when you were human" Jackie said. "But she never told me what lead to you becoming Jack Frost, only telling me that you did something brave and it lead the moon to thinking you would make a good guardian."

"My sister, and me becoming Jack Frost are interrelated" Jack said "Your mother probably didn't want to worry you with the story. Not all the guardians became a guardian like I did."

"So she knows?" Jackie said. "My mother knows the full story"

"Told her when she was 16" Jack said a smile flitted on his face as though the memory itself was something beautiful.

Jackie stared at him waiting.

"I took my sister out ice skating" Jack said staring out at the town of Santoff Claussen children below were coming out of the woods having successfully avoided bed time, though most were starting feel the consequences of staying up all night long many barely made it to the house before they collapsed. Some where even falling asleep right on the ground outside. "It was a few days after Christmas and it wasn't that cold. Honestly that should have been my first clue that what we were about to do was a bad idea, but Jane had been begging all week and I just really wanted to see her smile, so I took her to the pond near the house, the very same pond that you and Sarah pass every time you head to your snow palace"

"Momma did say that you used to live in Burgess" Jackie said.

Jack nodded. "Jane had her skates on faster than I did, she was already skating before I had put on my first skate. Though admittedly I was distracted by watching her have fun."

Jackie smiled slightly.

"The ice cracked underneath her" Jack said. "Jane was so scared and frightened, I distracted her by pretending to play hopscotch, I grabbed the shepherds crook that I brought with me everywhere and grabbed her with and used it get her to safety but in doing so I ended up getting on the cracked ice and I fell into the freezing ice below"

Jackie stared at Jack eyes wide. "You died?"

Jack sighed. "The next thing I remember is seeing the moon with no memory of my past" He said avoiding the question.

Jackie was quiet for a long moment at this new information. Her father had _died_ protecting a child. She just sat in shock as she realised that there was more to her father than she had ever thought.

"Do you regret it?" Jackie asked softly. "Do you regret not growing up and having a normal life?"

Jack stared at his only daughter. "No, because I know that my sister got to live, and besides now I bring happiness to kids all over the world and have the most precious child that I get to call my own. That's not something I would trade for anything."

Jackie stared at him eyes wide. "You think I'm precious?"

Jack turned to stare the young girl. "No matter what anyone tells you, you are the most precious thing to me – always."

Jackie stayed quiet for a long time just soaking all that in.

"I think your sister would have felt guilty" Jackie said. Jack turned to stare at her but Jackie just kept staring out into the sunrise. "In her eyes, you died, when it should have been her, I don't think she got over it right away."

Jack looked down. "I do remember her, and she did look sad every time I saw her" He admitted. "I tried so hard for her to see me, but she never did."

"Because instinctively you knew that she was your sister" Jackie said knowingly before shaking her head. "I hate feeling useless."

"So do I" Jack admitted. Thankful that the topic had been diverted. He hadn't been aware how much talking about it would hurt. He remembered heading to the grave

Jackie looked away. "I just wish there was a way I could let her know that we're coming for her, so that she doesn't feel so alone."

"She knows" Jack said softly.

"Oh yeah? How long did it take you before you stopped having faith?" Jackie asked bitterly.

Jack didn't answer the question and Jackie felt bitterly smug. "Yeah that's what I thought"

"Sarah isn't going to be trapped for as long as I was" Jack said. "Have some faith in your friend."

Jackie stayed quiet for a while just soaking everything in.

"I'm sorry" She told her father. "I'm sorry for how I treated you at the Pole" And she was. Sorry for yelling at him, sorry for being scared of him. After everything that had happened to her, she had no right to be angry at Jack for anything.

Jack carefully put an arm around her shoulder watching as she tensed before relaxing in his grasp. "I'm sorry I scared you." He told her. "As a father I should protect you not be the cause of more nightmares."

Jackie smiled a little at that before leaning into his chest, enjoying for the first time in forever the feel of her fathers protection surrounding her. She felt safe, at peace.

Protected.

"Tell me more" She said softly. "Tell me more of your life as a Colonial Boy."

* * *

Pitch dumped Sarah on the ground the second she touched the ground chains made of black sand wrapped around her hands chaining her to the wall.

"I will get free of this" Sarah hissed to Pitch. "The Guardians, will come for me."

Pitch smiled at her cruelly. "Yes, I imagine they will. The question is will you see them as friend or as foe?"

Sarah's eyes widened. "No, you can't Pitch please!"

Pitch smiled an ugly cruel smile at her. "Oh my dear, I'm afraid you'll find I can."

* * *

 **A/N Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did it make you groan? Please let me know any and all reaction you had in a review below.**

 **Oh for those curious as to what happened to Jane Overland I posted a story several months ago called 'Jane the Grim Reaper' it technically takes place in the same universe as this but it can be read as a standalone. So please if you're curious go check it out.**


	26. Three Weeks Later

**A/N New Chapter Yeah! this chapter was originally going to feature POV's from Katherine and Jack but I felt that would make this way too long. So what's going to happen is that those POV's are going to be in the next chapter chopped into bits and pieces while plot happens around them. (Or a Oneshot whatever I believe makes the most sense)**

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later**

It had been three weeks since Sarah had been taken and still no one had a clue to where she was.

North had come back and had declared what everyone had known was going to happen the Lair was empty. Everyone had immediately gone to work trying to locate Sarah but they had yielded no results.

Tooth had sent out over a hundred fairies to search for Sarah but every single one of them had come back shaking their heads.

North had tried to say Sarah's name and find her that way, but unfortunately that yielded no results. North had no idea if it was because snow globes had trouble locking on to living beings anyway or whether or not Pitch was in a place that was untraceable. Though honestly Jackie had a feeling that it was some strange combination of both.

Katherine had sent every animal that lived in Santoff Claussen to cross the globe looking for Sarah. Yet so far none had come back.

Jackie had done the same thing though instead she sent the leaves begging them with tears in her eyes to find her best friend.

She would have done more, but every moment of her going against her parent's wishes had ended with things becoming inadvertently worse.

Nyx had not come home since she left with North. Everyone suspected that Nyx had left to find Sarah on her own. And no one had tried brining Nyx home. Jackie left food and the window open every night for Nyx (she'd done the same at home as well during the winter when Nyx would go out flying, and Sarah was unable to keep the window of her bedroom open do to the chilling temperature). But as of yet no one had seen the poor lonely sad and possibly angry bird.

Bunny had sent tunnels straight into the Earths Core hoping that he would be hiding their as he had once done years before but that had yielded next to no results.

Sandy like everyone else had sent his own helpers to look but as with everyone else his sand creatures had not returned.

Mr. Jessup hadn't slept since his daughter went missing spending night and day reading through spell books to find something _anything_ that would help him find his daughter but so far he could not find anything, Jonathan and Katherine had also taken to looking through every book they could find to find something but so far no one could find anything.

Jackie still remembered the day Mr. Jessup had snapped and was thankful that Jack had been out that day, otherwise things could have gone a lot worse then they did.

 **Flashback**

 _"Go to bed Nick" Mrs. Jessup said a hand already on her husbands arm. "You'll be of no use to anyone tired and cranky"_

 _"I'm of no use to anyone now!" Mr. Jessup had yelled at his wife unaware of the audience that had been drawn in by the screaming Sophie herself was trying to usher Jackie out of the room, but Jackie was rooted to the floor unable to movie. "I have to find my little girl! Help bring her home."_

 _"You can't do anything when your unfocused" Mrs. Jessup said. "Please just take a break."_

 _That had set Mr. Jessup off. "Don't you care?" He screamed at her. "Your daughter is missing! Kidnapped by a **monster,** and you want me to sleep?"_

 _Mrs. Jessup's eyes had widened. "Of course I want her found, Nick"_

 _"You have a funny way of showing it" Mr. Jessup hissed before turning to see everyone staring at him._

 _"What are you looking at?" He aske gruffly before he zeroed in on Jackie._

 _"You" He hissed at his daughters best friend._

 _"Jackie, leave come on" Sophie ushered succeeding in having Jackie step out of the room. Jack unfortunately had left to give Canada another snowfall but had promised to be back before nightfall._

 _"It should have been you" The father hissed at her. "Now because of you, my daughter is gone"_

 ** _Slap!_**

 _Everything in the kitchen froze as everyone turned to see what had happened._

 _Mr. Jessup was clutching his cheek; Mrs. Jessup's hand still raised after she had slapped him._

 _"Now you listen and you listen good" Mrs. Jessup said darkly. "It is not Jackie's fault It's not anyone's it's just rotten luck, followed by even worse timing." She said this time wrapping an arm around him and actually succeeding in tugging him away. "And now you are going to head upstairs to bed, get some sleep and hopefully when you wake up you'll be of your right mind."_

 **Flashback**

It had worked sort of, Mr. Jessup went to sleep and was better when he woke up, even apologizing to Jackie when he came downstairs but everyone could tell that the Jessups where still on edge.

Will the Santoff Claussen boy from the village had come over asking where Sarah was when Jackie had revealed the truth he had gone silent before leaving the house. He or his siblings (5 brothers all with the same name of William, and a little girl with the name Wilamena) hadn't been seen since. There parents had not seemed all that perturbed and Jackie had thought that odd until she remembered that a) the eldest sibling was 20 years old and adult and old enough to take care of children, b) all 6 of them could wield varying degrees of magic and c) Sarah had once revealed that it was normal for children to leave the village to see the world beyond its borders.

Jack went out early every morning and came back shortly after the sun went down. Jackie didn't really mind so much, she knew he was just trying to repay the debt he owed to Sarah when Sarah found him and helped free him.

After a week everyone had gone back home. Tooth had left when Mr. Jessup had declared her wing completely healed. And the other guardians had left unwillingly telling them that they had other children to care for.

Jackie had understood, though Mr. Jessup and Jonathan had not given the guardians a proper goodbye neither being willing to remove themselves from Ombric Shalazar's (the name of the man who had raised Katherine, and founded Santoff Claussen's) old study.

"We'll find her Jackie" North had promised with a clasp on her shoulder. "Just because I'm not here does not mean I'm searching for her."

Jackie just nodded but said nothing not trusting herself not to cry.

Tooth, and Sandy had given her hugs while Bunny just coughed self consciously and gave her an awkward pat on the head. Before they all had disappeared.

Jackie wouldn't say she missed their presence. But suddenly with all the guardians gone she felt the absence of Sarah more strongly.

Silence was everywhere now, which was something Sarah would never have tolerated. She would have turned the music up, or talked at a mile a minute. She would have danced and played and dragged Jackie into whatever mischief she was conjuring. But now…

All there was, was silence. And that filled Jackie with more hopelessness and fear than Pitch ever could.

Jackie had no idea if it was Pitch or just her own hopelessness counteracting the dreamsand, but ever since Sarah had left her dreams had become nightmares. Every morning she would wake up from a cold sweat from nightmares of Sarah with cold black eyes, holding a black sword made entirely out of nightmare sand.

Jackie had told her parents but after an extensive search had finally deduced that it was Jackie's panic and hopelessness getting to her. Jackie wasn't so sure, but other then finding Sarah there was little else anyone could do.

She wanted to be out there searching turning over every stone, looking in every nook and cranny. But every time she tried to someone would try to stop her. The Lady of the Forest (She could grow wings whenever it was convenient now), Her dad, even Jonathan himself would stop her from leaving exclaiming that two people under Pitch's thumb was a bad idea.

Eventually she saw the wisdom in everyone's words and stopped trying to leave. Instead asking her father to help her master her powers.

Jack had agreed, and every night they would practise. And slowly but surely Jackie got better at controlling her powers.

When she wasn't practising Jackie would spend her days walking through the forests trying to commit as much of it to memory as possible. Or at Nightlight's crypt unable to shake the feeling that she knew the immortal being not like in a past life but as if she had met him recently. She would stare at his dagger becoming mesmerized by the way it pulsed in her hand.

It had not escaped her notice the way Jack would stare at it longingly and confused as though he wanted it, but had no idea _why_. The dagger itself seemed to be conflicted it what it wanted. Both wanting to be held by the winter spirit and at the same time being worried about what doing so would mean.

Jackie had once asked the dagger why it did that (out of curiosity and a need to forget – for a moment – the danger her friend was in) but the moonbeam wouldn't answer. Just send out feelings of horror and sadness, but through those feelings Jackie got the strange impression that the moonbeam wanted to protect Jack from those feelings.

It confused Jackie to no end but with everything being the way it was she didn't have time to worry about matters of a dagger. Not when Pitch was on the loose.

* * *

Unfortunately for everyone the reason why Pitch was no where to be found was for the simple fact that the place he was at was impossible to get through, unless one was of the family of Pitch Black.

He was on a ghost island. An island that ghosted through the ocean never staying in one place for long. The island itself was surrounded by magic specifically designed to keep the outside world out and the inside world in.

It had been created by Mother Nature as a prison for a powerful young sorceress who had dared to oppose his daughter.

The sorceress had died over 2000 years before but Mother Nature had never removed the wards. Making it the ideal hide out for him and his future protégé.

The island itself was warded with blood magic and it would have been impossible for those without mother natures approval to set forth on the island had it not been for the fact that Pitch himself was related to Mother Nature. (No matter how much she wished otherwise)

He shadow-traveled into the basement of the gorgeous white house that lay just beyond the shore. He stood in front of black door and with a wave of his hand created a black key made entirely of black sand.

He unlocked the door to a cloud of black sand. Pitch waved his hand and the black sand fell to the ground revealing Sarah her head bent low as she sat on the wooden bench on the far end of the room.

She had grown a little taller now looking around thirteen as opposed to the ten-year-old girl he had dropped there 3 weeks before. Her raven colored tresses had grow longer.

Pitch smiled. "Are you done fighting Sarah?" He purred to her. "Have you finally seen how futile it is to fight the darkness."

Slowly Sarah raised her head her eyes now a coal black. "Yes, father" She said smirking maliciously up at Pitch.

 **A/N Anyone want to take a stab at the island and who it used to Imprison? (P.S The witch (sorceress, whatever) will not be making an appearance – unless you guys want a one shot based off this witch- in which case let me know in the comments below.)**


	27. Memory

**There are seven Will's mentioned here so for the sake of not confusing anyone I'm going to show all the names of how I differentiate between the different Wills**

 **William the Eldest – The Eldest William 20,**

 **William the 2** **nd** **Eldest – 17**

 **William the Over Achiever/William the 3** **rd** **Eldest – 15**

 **William the Asshole/Jerk/William the middle – He's thirteen, the nickname was given to him by Sarah, since he tends to have a hot headed temper.**

 **William the 5** **th** **/ William the kind - 11**

 **Will– the youngest male and Sarah's closest Santoff Clausian friend (Thanks to theshapeshifter100 for that name)**

 **Wilemena – The only female in the William Clan and the youngest child**

 **The first two don't have alternate titles, though that might change**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Guardians of Childhood**

* * *

There was something about the dagger that his daughter was carrying. Every time he saw it he got the strange feeling that it used to belong to him.

But that was impossible, right?

He had never used a dagger before in his life. Especially a dagger that seemed to glow like Jackie's dagger did.

His main weapon even in his human years had always been his staff.

So why did that dagger look so familiar? Why was it that every time Jackie pulled it out he got the strange urge to hold it?

It wasn't just the dagger that made him feel like something was missing, the entire village did. He could swear up and down that he had never been there before and yet, he couldn't help be feel as though he had.

Even Katherine, a woman who he had never met before, yet somehow he felt as though he had known her a long time. Not only that but gazing upon her always gave him a feeling of… sadness? Regret?

It made him uneasy. Especially when the few times she would cast her eyes on him, her eyes would show, regret and sadness as well, along with familiarity that confused him to no end.

Jack sighed and jumped off the branch and flew off into the night sky, he had a child to find. His problems could wait.

* * *

In the end it wasn't the guardians who found them but the Wills who did.

 _WAKE UP!_

Jackie's eyes opened annoyed at having her sleep ruined. It was the first sleep she had had in month that hadn't been ridden with nightmares, but when she saw a leaf floating in mid air.

 _WE HAVE JUST BROUGHT THE WILLS BACK AND THEY NEED HELP NOW!_ The leaves seemed agitated Jackie clutched the dagger that she had taken to hiding under her pillow.

"Where are they?" She asked them.

 _THEY ARE AT THE NORTH SIDE OF THE TOWN, JUST OUTSIDE THE FOREST_ Jackie nodded

"Get my father" She told the leaves

 _ALREADY DONE PRINCESS HE HAS GONE TO WAKE THE OTHERS_

Had Jackie not already been so agitated she would have told the leaf that she was no princess. But as it was she ignored them as she made her way out the window.

She left the town and flew through the forest until she saw them, her eyes filling with tears at what she saw.

Jackie had been the first one there though everyone else had appeared shortly afterword.

Black sand covered the Wills from head to toe. Many of them seemed to have eyes that were specked with black sand as did their brown hair.

The eldest William had a gash under his ribs that seemed to have been created from back sand his own eyes were darker then any of the other children his veins seemed to be slowly turning black the only thing stopping the sand from changing him completely was his own will and the children surrounding him speaking quietly in his ear.

Will, the one that Sarah was closest to was holding his hand tightly. His face scratched up as he held tightly to his eldest brother's hand. His eyes seemed to be darker then the other children but his hair was the one that had the least amount of change with only a strip a black over his right ear.

Wilamena the youngest child seemed to have the least amount of corruption her eyes and hair the same amount of brown that it had always had.

All the other brothers had varying degrees of corruption shrouding them explaining why none of them were able to enter the forest. There were several wards preventing those corrupted by Pitch from even entering the forest.

Jackie had just been wondering what to do when the Jessup (minus Jonathan) Katherine, Sophie and Jack all burst through.

Sophie put a hand to her mouth her eyes filling with tears at what she saw. "Oh!"

"Pitch" Katherine said knowingly.

Nicholas, and Katherine had immediately set to work, Jack hovered over everyone keeping watch unless Pitch showed up, while Jackie held back unsure of what she should do since these people where likely to die if stabbed with a dagger, when all of a sudden the dagger in her hand started to glow brightly. Bathing the entire clearing in light. Slowly all Williams who had been corrupted by the black sand returned back to normal.

The light engulfed the entire clearing for several minutes until it receded back into Nightlights old dagger.

Once it had the light had subsided Jackie blinked a few times before looking around.

"Thanks" Will said the black stripe in his hair having already dissolved away. And after a quick look around Jackie noticed that everyone else was also healed from the influence of black sand.

"No problem" Jackie said. Nicholas was whispering words to the eldest William Jackie noticed that while the blade had wiped away Pitch's influence it had not wiped away any wounds they had received.

Jackie looked down. Her blade had taken away the black sand that had been slowly turning the dark. But had not done much to heal their wounds.

Sophie put a hand on Jackie's shoulder. "You did the best you could Jackie don't worry."

Jackie nodded but said no more.

Nicholas sighed and stood. "Ok, that's as I good as I can get your elder brother" He told the Wills. "It should be enough to get him through the forest."

The children nodded.

* * *

 _No! Nightlight No!_

 ** _Nightlight_**

 _"Katherine's story! Her life! Her hurts! HER! That's what we save. Remember your knowing. Be stronger than the scared and the hurt, and dream a way to save our Katherine!"_

 ** _Bright light_**

 _"Be writing what just happened on your pages, Mr. Q. That today Nightlight, the boy Guardian, had the knowing of a Tall One."_

 ** _Sweet Dreams_**

 _"_ _I love you Katherine"_

 ** _I Bestow_**

 _"_ _Will my Katherine go Darkling or stay true?"_

 ** _Sleep tight_**

 _A girl with auburn hair and grey eyes stared down at him tears falling down her cheeks as blood poured from a wound on his chest._

 ** _All Night_**

 _He raised his hand to her cheek. "I love you Katherine"_

 ** _Forever_**

 _A brief feeling of her lips on his._

 ** _I Will Glow_**

 _Darkness_

Jack gasped as images he was unfamiliar with flooded his mind. An entire life that could not have been his flooded his entire mind. Leaving so much more confused.

 _Nightlight,_

 _No, Jack Frost._

 _No, Guardian of the moon._

 _No, Guardian of Fun_

Jack, Nightlight's, head hurt as memories he didn't even know he was missing flooded his mind.

"Dad?"

Jack looked up to see Jackie staring at him her eyes wide with worry.

"Are you ok, Dad?"

 _Dad_ Yes if anything that's who he was, a father, Jackie's father.

Her presence settled him quieted the memories at least for now. He was Jack Frost. That much he knew.

"We're going back to the town" Jackie said uneasily. "The Wills might now something about Pitch"

 _Pitch_ Jack's eyes darkened for a moment before he realized that Jackie was with him. He forced himself to calm down. Scaring Jackie _again_ wouldn't be of any help to anyone.

"Let's go then" Jack said standing and father and daughter followed everyone back to the town.

* * *

 **Please leave a review! Hope you enjoyed.**


	28. Flashback

**A/N Sarah's resentments that she has never dealt with is being brought to the forefront. There is a smidge of truth to what she says. But where as regular Sarah would have not put blame on anyone and have been a bit more understanding towards everyone (with in reason of course – girl can still carry a grudge), And also have understood that joining Pitch would have in the long run not given her what she wanted. This Sarah has been under psychological torture for what feels like years (ergo her older appearance).**

 **If your wondering why Will can't see the Ice Palace it's because he's never been invited to it. There are very specific words put in place to stop people from stumbling into it **.** **

**Disclaimer: No I Don't Own Rise of The Guardians, or Guardians of Childhood.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Will knew he shouldn't have separated from his family but when he had the idea of checking out Burgess_ again _for the 5_ _th_ _time. His family had ignored him and he had had no choice but go by himself._

 _To be honest he hadn't been sure what made him want to go back to Sarah's hometown, but now looking at Pitch sneering down at him, he suddenly knew the reason why._

 _"_ _Well, Well, Well, what have we here?" Pitch Black sneered down at him as they stood in the wood that surrounded the town. "A child without his family to guard his back?"_

 _Will's eyes widened and he took a small step back. "Where's Sarah?"_

 _Pitch smiled cruelly. Before Will felt something fly past his face scratching his face in the process._

 _Will fell to the ground as he felt_ something _start to spread throughout his body. It was spreading slowly but he could feel his dark inhibitions slowly come forward._

 _"_ _Right behind you" A female voice said. It sounded older then the last time he had heard it but there was not denying that magical lilt – even if she wasn't using it to give commands._

 _"_ _Sarah?" He asked coloring his tone before his widened as he took in the girl. Her hair longer was longer but still the same shade of black, her eyes were coal black but still the same almond shape. Her hair was longer but was still straight, and her body was that of a thirteen-year-old as opposed to the 10-year-old he had last seen._

 _"_ _Sarah?" Will said staring up at the girl who he had once considered his friend. "Why?"_

 _Sarah didn't answer the question instead she just leaned back and regarded him with her black coal eyes. "I'd let it consume you, it will only hurt more if you fight it" Will with mild surprise could find that he could ignore her. She wasn't using her voice for some reason. Will shook his head trying desperately to dispel the sand that was slowly spreading._

 _"_ _No" Will said he put a hand to his wrist where a watch was placed and pressed a small button._

 _"_ _Tsk Tsk" Sarah said shaking her head. "So stubborn"_

 _"_ _So were you" Will said. "You used to be the most stubborn person alive"_

 _"_ _Oh trust me, I still am" Sarah said with a laugh. "Push me, and you'll find out just how stubborn I can be."_

 _"_ _You belong with us, not with Pitch" Will said. "This isn't you."_

 _Sarah scoffed. "Says who? You? The Moon? For the first time in my life I'm finally myself."_

 _"_ _No" Will said standing up. "No it's not"_

 _Sarah's expression turned ugly. A dagger made of black sand appeared in her hand._

 _"_ _Will!" Pitch Sarah and Will Turned to see Will's siblings running toward him._

 _"_ _You ok, buddy?" William the eldest asked. Before catching sight of the streak of black and the eyes that were slowly darkening and the heaving shaking._

 _He turned to Pitch angrily having yet to notice Sarah's presence. "What have you done"_

 _Pitch smirked darkly but said nothing._

 _"_ _It was me" Sarah said stepping forward brandishing a knife._

 _William the Eldest eyes widened as he turned to see Sarah smiling up at him._

 _"_ _Sarah?" He asked unable to believe his eyes. "Why?"_

 _"_ _Maybe I like the dark" Sarah said with a shrug. "Maybe, I've come to realise that all I'll ever be to you all is the little Winter Sprite's side kick, or Mother Goose's granddaughter, Maybe I've found that I can be stronger in the darkness then I ever was being the moon's puppet."_

 _"_ _That's Pitch talking not you, don't let him control you" Will said his darkening eyes desperate as he shook trying to dispel the dream sand._

 _Sarah laughed tears rolling down her face. "No, Will, for the first time since I was five I'm finally myself"_

 _That's when chaos erupted around them. Dark tendrils made of black sand came up from behind the children and before any of them could say or do anything the tendrils cut them in different places. Pitch – who they had not noticed had disappeared into the shadows could be heard laughing quietly._

 _All except Wilemena who jumped out of the way before the tendrils could touch her._

 _"_ _Stop it!" Wilemena cried tears falling down her cheeks. "Why are you doing this?"_

 _"_ _Cause I can" Sarah said with a shrug. Before she found herself flung back._

 _William the eldest stood his hair slowly turning black. "You will never hurt my family again" Will said darkly._

 _"_ _Stand still" Sarah said creating a dagger made from black sand Will stopped moving his eyes looking dazed and confused. When it came apparent that the other kids were going to start working against her she amended "All of you"_

 _Everyone stopped many shaking as the black sand tried it's hardest to corrupt all of them, but their feet stayed planted on the ground._

 _"_ _I can control you" Sarah reminded them. "I can tell you to bite your tongue and force you to choke on your blood." She said. "And even better, I can make you enjoy it too." Sarah said gaily._

 _She stepped forward toward the Eldest William and lifted the dagger. "Get the picture yet?" She asked looking into William the Elders darkening eyes._

 _"_ _Yes" William the Eldest said quietly._

 _Sarah frowned before sighing. "You still are going to try and awaken me aren't you?" She said with a sigh. "Darn, I was hoping I wouldn't have too" She said her tone full of fake melancholy._

 _"_ _Will, get up and come here" By this point Will's eyes were almost completely black, and dazed._

 _"_ _Take this dagger and stab your brother with it."_

 _Nearly every member of the William Clan started screaming but Sarah silenced them with a very loud_ "SILENCE" _Before turning to Will is eyes still dazed and confused._

 _Will slowly stepped forward before raising his hand and plunging the dagger made of black sand into his own brother's stomach._

 _William the eldest fell to the ground as dark sand started to spread from the wound throughout his body the affects of the knife being a thousand times more potent that that of the small scars on their faces._

 _"_ _Come after me again, and I will be even less merciful then I am now" Sarah said before covering them in shadows and sending them away._

* * *

"No" Jackie said shaking her head tears running down her face Once Will had finished the story he was telling "No, Sarah would never… No, you're lying."

They were all gathered at the kitchen table in Big Root. The Guardians had immediately been contacted and they were all trying to process this new information.

"I know it's hard to believe" Will said calmly – too calm in Jackie's scathing opinion. "But I wouldn't be talking about her like this if it wasn't true."

"NO!" Jackie screeched. "No! It's not true!"

Jackie turned away. "That's not Sarah, Sarah would never do that!"

"The Sarah that we know would never do that" Nicholas said calmly. "But this Sarah was under Pitch's influence for 3 weeks – possibly longer, who knows what she could have gone through"

The Guardians for once were being uncharacteristically silent. Jack most of all. All of them taking this news and Jackie's reaction with grim sadness.

"She's acting" Jackie said grasping at straws. "Sarah's stronger then that"

"Sarah would never hurt anyone like this even if she was acting" Nicholas said. "We have to assume that Pitch corrupted her."

Jackie shook her head. "No!" She said.

Sophie walked toward her and put an arm around her. "We'll get her back, you have the dagger right? With that I'm sure we can return her and Pitch to the person they were."

But Jackie was beyond listening. She broke down crying right there in the middle of the floor. Her mother holding tightly to her with everyone watching broken heartedly as Jackie realised her best friend in the whole world-

Was gone.

* * *

 **So Yeah this is a fight literally no one wants to handle. Hope you enjoyed this. Please Review**


	29. Anger, New Plans, And Therapy

**Next Chapter! Hope you like!**

 **Disclaimer: No I don't own rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

After hours of watching her cry the Sandman had finally taken pity on her and knocked her out with some dream sand.

Jack had taken up himself to put the young girl to bed with Sophie heading upstairs with him, he had placed a kissed on the girl's forehead as dream sand showed images of Jackie playing with her best friend. A single tear falling could be seen on her cheek.

Images of a seeing a similar tear appearing on another child's ( _Katherine's_ his mind helpfully supplied) face flashed before his minds eye before he shook his head closing the door softly behind him.

Sophie on the other hand stayed behind to watch over her sleeping daughter.

* * *

"Pitch has gone too far this time" Jack said his eyes burning with anger. "He _needs_ to be stopped."

"I know mate" Bunny said. "But Sarah having succumbed to Pitch's darkness was something we never counted on, we hurt Pitch, we may end up hurting her too, is that what you want? Hurt Sarah? Your _daughters_ best friend? The girl that risked her own life to save you not 4 months ago?"

Jack didn't want to hear it. "What would you have me do!" He exploded. "We can't just do nothing, while they prove themselves to be a threat!"

"The child could get hurt" Bunny said calmly. "We don't hurt children"

"We also don't allow monster's like Pitch to roam around free."

"We're not allowing anything" Katherine interjected. "I want Pitch stopped as much as you do"

Jack looked at Katherine. _Katherine_ _his best friend. Katherine the girl he cared for most in the whole world. Katherine the original girl that Pitch had wanted. Katherine the one who lost her parents at a young age. Katherine who stopped Him-Nightlight from killing Pitch. Katherine who knew what it was like to be plagued with Nightmare's because of Pitch._

His heart beat slowed and he calmed down.

"How can you think rationally?" Jack asked calmly. "It's your granddaughter he has."

Katherine smiled sadly while the guardians watched surprised that Jack had calmed down so quickly.

"Because I know I have to be" Katherine said. "Because I know that rushing in without thinking of a plan could get her hurt and the rest of uas killed. Sarah is a powerful child, she may not have the ability to control the elements, but she has the power to control every sentient being in the world, she can, with a single sentence have us all turned against each other. If we're not careful we can and will kill each other, right now Sarah is Pitch's greatest asset, in order to bring down Pitch we need to be able to shut down _Sarah's_ greatest asset - her voice"

"And how will we know that Pitch won't just kill her the second her voice is no longer of use to him" Nick finally cut in. "I won't risk her life like that."

"That's a line Pitch won't cross" Katherine told her adopted son. "He's a great many things, but a child killer will never be one of them. He'll put her out of commission, give her terrible nightmare's, but he will not kill her."

"You don't know that" Nick argued.

"Yes I do" Katherine said. "Pitch could have killed me after he made the deal with Emily Jane not to make me his Darkling Princess instead he wasted time, and resources to just put me in a nightmare ridden sleep."

Nick looked away at the reminder of what his mother went through at the hands of Pitch.

"I swear to you Nick" Katherine said. "Once her voice is gone and she is back to normal we will make sure Pitch can't get his hands on her."

Nick's shoulder's slumped. "Ok" He whispered. "I may have something that could help"

* * *

"You made a muzzle for your daughter?" Katherine asked an eyebrow raised.

"Only when she misbehaved" Nick defended. "If I thought she couldn't handle the power I wouldn't have taught her how to do it. But there were days where she would abuse it, taking away the ability stopped her from doing so."

Katherine sighed but nodded anyway. "Ok where is it?"

Nick snapped his fingers and a golden collar with a ruby in the centre appeared in his hand. "As the one who taught her the ability I can get close to her without her turning me against anyone."

Katherine sighed. "I don't like the idea of Pitch getting close to you"

"I don't like the idea of my daughter being close to Pitch" Nick retorted before smiling softly. "I'll be fine Ma, you taught me well."

Katherine kissed her adopted son on the cheek. "I'm you're mother I'm allowed to be worried" She told him.

Jack silently slipped out the door noticed only by Katherine and Tooth.

* * *

"Are you ok Jack?" Jack turned to see Tooth looking at him worriedly. Jack was sitting in the tallest tree branch staring down at the playing snow slowly falling from the clouds down onto the children below.

Jack sighed and leaned back. "I thought I was doing well, I thought I could handle all this anger and fear, especially now that Jackie is out of danger, but…"

"You were imprisoned in Pitch's Lair for years, anger at him isn't just going to go away because your daughter's temporarily out of danger" Tooth said. "I don't think it's something that will ever truly leave."

"I don't just want the darkness in him removed Tooth" Jack said his hand clenching tightly to his staff "I want him _destroyed_ "

"I know a little of what that's like" Tooth said. "To be so mad at the person who ruined your life and the lives of people you loved."

Jack scoffed in disbelief.

"You laugh" Tooth said. "But it's true, I was once a very different being, so filled with sadness and anger because of a man who had my parents slaughtered out of anger, if it hadn't been for the guardians I would _never_ have learned to let it go" She told him. "You're not the only one who has known fear and pain, everyone single one of us has known loss and pain" Tooth said. "Bunny lost his entire world to Pitch, Katherine lost her parents and for her entire life wished to know who they were, North was raised by bandits and cutthroats, and Sandy was engulfed by darkness 25 years ago." Tooth said. "You're not alone Jack"

Memories of him being told those stories before came forward and he lowered his head. "I'm sorry, I laughed" He said.

Jack looked down and Tooth put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Jack" She said. "I do tend to carry this persona of someone who was never hurt there was no way you could have known."

"What do you do?" Jack asked. "When the anger becomes unbearable?"

Tooth smiled. "I find comfort in those I love" She said. "The Guardians all love you Jack, and we all hate to see you hurt"

"Even Katherine?" Jack asked remembering all the pained looks she had sent his way when she thought he wasn't looking.

Tooth nodded uneasily. "You can't take her uneasy looks so seriously, you look an awful lot like a guardian she once knew, the man in the Moon's guardian Nightlight, who-"

"Was stabbed to death by Pitch" Jack spoke without thinking.

Tooth stopped and turned to stare at Jack in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"The dagger… it, when it shined it's light, it showed me memories, or maybe uncovered them…" Jack said worriedly.

"What are you saying?" Tooth said though deep down she already knew what he was saying.

"I... I don't know" Jack said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jack and Tooth turned to see Katherine sitting on the back of Kailash her face unreadable. "He is the reincarnation of Nightlight."

Tooth turned to stare at Jack in surprise. Jack stared at Tooth wide eyed scared at what might happen next.

"I'm Jack Frost" Jack said hoping that if he said it loud enough it would become true. "Father to Jackie Bennett, The Spirit of Winter, and Guardian of Fun, that's who I am, that's all I want to be."

* * *

 **A/N So It's now out that Jack is starting to remember his past. May change this last part here later idk depends on how much of a panic I'm in because I forgot that 'really important part'.**

 **I am perfectly aware that 'muzzle' is probably not the right word to use hear, but it's also the only word I can think of to use for this situation.**

 **So yeah not much Jacqueline in this chapter, mostly because she's tired herself out from crying a lot but don't worry she's not going to be out of commission for long.**

 **Hope you enjoyed that please leave a review! See you on the next update.**


	30. New Spirit

**New character introduction! Take a guess who she is**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: New Spirit.**

Jackie eyes slowly opened as she woke from her sleep. She was about to raise her right hand to brush the sleep from her eyes, when she realised that someone had her hand held captive. She turned around to see her mother smiling down at her sadly.

"Hey" Her mother said to her. "How are you doing?"

Jackie turned away. "That _wasn't_ Sarah" Jackie breathed. "Sarah wouldn't do something like that."

Sophie held out her arms and Jackie leaned into her mother's embrace. Sophie rested her chin on her daughter's head while stroking her daughter's long snow white tresses.

"Sarah will be brought back" Sophie said calmly. "Have you ever known the Guardians to give up on a child?"

 _Those who no longer believe_. Jackie thought inwardly though she just nodded to her mother.

Sophie stared at her daughter. "She won't be left behind." She told her daughter. Trying to will herself to believe it too.

A girl invisible to everyone watched through the window before sighing, she used her scythe to open a crack in space before disappearing through it.

* * *

"I told you she was unstable" Pitch groaned he knew that voice, the person who that voiced belonged to had been a constant companion for over 300 years and now that voice sounded furious. "You should have listened"

"Don't you have anything better to do?" He asked turning around to see a girl dressed all in black sitting on his desk. Beside her was a black cloak that looked as though it had been thrown they're haphazardly.

The girl glared at him. "I told you that this was bad idea, not just because of the immoral implications of brainwashing a girl over a three-year period, which should be enough for _anyone-_ "

"Oh get on with it will you" Pitch said exasperated.

The phrase 'if looks could kill' entered his mind when the girl pierced him with a dark milk curdling glare that he knew had had grown men cowering before her before.

"But also because a free spirit like her is hard to reign in, especial when she has a power as she does, and now she just attempted murder on someone"

"Attempted murder implies she actually tried to kill him, she wasn't." Pitch defended.

The girl look absolutely furious at this. "You-"

"Is the mortal ok?" Pitch interrupted, his gaze calm as he stared at the young girl.

The girl sighed and looked away. "He's … still alive" She said grudgingly.

Pitch turned away. "Then the deals still effective, I get to continue my tirade on the guardians so long as no mortal gets killed. You don't have a case"

The girl looked away disgusted.

Pitch shook his head and used his black sand to push her off his desk. The young looking woman glared at him but said nothing. "Why are you here? You had to have known that you wouldn't be able to touch me." Pitch asked.

The girl stood and brushed her black pants this time she actually had a smile on the young looking face "Indeed I did, but I'm actually here on business"

Pitch groaned. "What is it now?" He hated it when these people came 'on business' it was never good news for him.

The girl inspected her nails. "Remember the lines we drew for you the last time you fought the guardians. You respected them then, Respect them now"

"Or what?"

The girl smirked and she flipped something into the air before it landed in her palm now a long scythe and pointed it at Pitch's neck "Or we show no mercy"

* * *

"Was that really necessary?"

"Is he dead?" Sarah asked without turning around her head still bent down as she browsed the pages of the book she was immersed in. At the other person's silence Sarah continued a smile on her face. "If he's not dead, I really don't see the issue."

Sarah could feel the glare burning holes into her back. "That's not the point" The other being in the room said sounding exasperated.

Sarah sighed. "Don't you have another appointment to get to?"

Sarah could feel the outrage in the air before the feeling went away "Not just yet." The voice said before Sarah felt cold metal press against her throat.

Sarah chuckled not at all scared. "Threatening a child? How brave of you."

"The validity of that statement could be put into question, considering how long you've been hidden away." The voice rang with barely concealed fury.

"Even if you account for how fast time went by on the island – I'm 13 - still a child"

"That is a matter of opinion." The voice said.

Sarah's hand curved in the air and a black scythe appeared in her hand. "You won't kill me, it would go against your vows, you would never risk that would you?"

Sarah could feel the hesitation in the air before she felt the pressure lift from her neck.

"You know the guardians will cure from this darkness, and when the darkness leaves you all you'll be left with is a burning feeling of regret for _everything_ you've said and done." The voice said.

Sarah rolled her eyes "That's assuming they win."

"They will, word to the wise don't do anything else that would make you hate yourself"

Sarah turned to argue but the woman had disappeared.

* * *

Mother Nature was furious. The whether responded in kind lightning crashed around her and the wind ripped around her. As her fury mounted.

Never had she thought that Sarah would be capable of such destruction such cruelty.

How could she have been so blind? So stupid? How could she have not made sure that any loopholes inside her vow were sealed shut? She stopped him from hurting Katherine! What about all the other children?

Mother Nature shook her head. She knew where he was hiding, had known ever since he landed on the island with his new girl in toe.

"You know, giving them the location and permission to enter the island won't _exactly_ be going against your vows, I mean you showed Sandman where Katherine was years ago right?"

Mother Nature sighed that voice had always been annoying. "I didn't have to give Sandy permission to enter the place where Katherine was hiding, I just showed him where she was"

"You could argue ignorance" The girl said. "It is your island, if they happen to fight Pitch while they're under your permission, well then… how were you supposed to know?"

Mother Nature was silent. It was easy saying no to children, saying no to this particular spirit was a little harder. Especially since no magic could keep her away.

"Look no one's asking you to fight him, he's your father, but there's not much stopping you for trying to take out Sarah which could be seen as both since if she continues on her tirade things could get very messy for everyone involved. Your protecting the planet, your not helping or hindering your father your protecting the planet"

"Your orders come from higher up?" Mother Nature asked wondering if the girl was here because she was sent or if she was hear of her own free will.

"Yeah? I don't always break the rules you know"

"Liar"

"Maybe, but sometimes vows have to broken, Emily Jane, Katherine is grown up, Pitch won't go after her again, she's in the clear, your free to do what you want"

Mother Nature stayed silent when she heard a ruffling of fabric and and felt heat on her back and when she turned around the spirit was gone.

* * *

 **A/N Yeah while Pitch or Mother Nature may not have to directly answer to somebody I'd like to think that there are people that they do have to watch out for. Cause angering these guys are** ** _never_** **a good idea. MN doesn't really see them as bad she sees them as people who have a job to do and because of said job now have to take procautions when they go out. Cause others might not see it that way.**


	31. Heading Out

**A/n Yay! new chapter hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own rise of the guardians**

* * *

 **Heading Out**

"It's not something terrible" Katherine told Jack. "He was a good man, and a great friend"

Jack shook his head. "He's not me" Jack insisted. "He's not who I want to be" Jack said. "I'm Jack Frost, born Jackson Overland, I have a daughter, a family."

Katherine put a hand on his shoulder. "Who you were in the past doesn't take away who you are now, Jack."

"She's right" Tooth said. "For 300 years, you were a mischievous Jack Frost, for the past ten you you've been a father, this is just one more thing that make's you special"

Jack stayed still for a moment before looking up. "We have a child to find, we can't concentrate on this" Jack said before jumping off the tree branch and heading back inside.

* * *

Jack frost entered the giant tree only to find out that the guardians hadn't come up with any ideas only arguing amongst themselves over what they should do.

Jack looked up to see Jackie was at the top of the stairs slowly walking back down, her face was emotionless, though her eyes held a bit of sadness and despair. He walked to his daughter.

"You ok?" He whispered kneeling so he was eye level with her.

She stared up at him, looking so lost before hugging him tightly. She said nothing Jack for a moment stood back in surprise before slowly wrapping his arms around his little girl.

"We'll find her Jackie" He whispered in her. "And we will turn her back to normal"

Jackie just held on to him tightly.

* * *

"Perhaps I can be of use?" Guardians and Humans alike stopped their arguing and turned toward the sound of the voice, surprised to see Emily Jane aka Mother Nature standing there.

Silence descended upon the table for a few moments before it was broken quite suddenly by Bunny.

"So now you want to help us?" Bunny shouted. "Where were you 4 months ago, when your father tried to kidnap one of our own? Or 3 weeks ago, when Sarah was captured?"

Jackie head bowed forward her face reddening slightly.

"You must understand, my oaths forbid me from interfering with my father's plans" Mother Nature said calmly though if one listened carefully, they could just make out the slight shaking of her voice.

"Then why help now?" Jack asked curiously.

"Sarah has started crossing lines I did not think her capable of, it has come to my attention that while I can not interfere directly, I can tell you where my father is hiding."

"Where?" Nicholas asked.

"They are on an island I created called Ogygia, time moves much differently their which would account for your friends much older appearance," Mother Nature started to explain. "It was created to be a prison so, only I could willingly leave and enter, but unfortunately the type of magic I used to seal while very powerful and nearly impossible to break had one massive flaw, my blood relations could pass through the barriers undetected."

"So, how do we get in?"

"Only I and my blood relative's can grant someone permission to enter the island" Mother Nature said. "Which I have just done, you may enter and leave the island anytime you wish" Mother Nature said "It is currently in the middle of the Atlantic. Using your snow globes should work." Mother Nature said.

Jackie stood and walked to her. "Thank you" She said to Pitch's Daughter.

Mother Nature knelt and put a hand to the girl's cheek. "Remember your dagger, little one"

Jackie's eyes widened before Mother Nature stood "Good luck" She said before disappearing.

Jackie blinked and turned toward the guardians. "So… Ogygia" She said pulling out the dagger. "Shall we get going?"

"You're not going" Sophie said. "You're to young"

"No else can use the dagger" Nicholas said to Sophie. "I'm sorry"

Jack put a hand on the dagger and to everyone's surprise, it continued to glow softly. "I can" Jack said. "Let's go"

Jackie looked indignant. Jonathan stood their quietly his hand fisted in his pocket. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "We'd only be in the way Jackie" He said "Let's just wait upstairs" before whispering in her ear. Together he turned and all but dragged Jackie up the stairs.

Sophie turned to follow. The entire 3 weeks leaving her suspicious of any activities they were sharing.

"Jonathan is relatively trust worthy, without his sister to drag him out, he tends to do as he's told" Katherine cut in. "IT should be fine."

Sophie eyed the stairs suspiciously. Jack put a hand on her shoulder and she turned.

"Are you ok to fight him?" Sophie asked.

Jack nodded. "We'll bring Sarah back." He said.

North stood in the middle of the dinning room a snow globe in his hand. "Let's get going, there's no time to waist."


	32. The Final Fight

**A/N The final fight! Yay! After this it should be a couple more chapter to wrap this up... and then after that should be a small hiatus where I work on small one shots and other Fanfics and the onto book 3. Which should take place around 3 years later.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own rise of the guardians.**

* * *

 **The Final Fight**

"Wait before you go" Katherine stepped forward in her hand a long ornate rectangular box, with teeth carved all over the sides. Tooth's eyes widened.

"I thought, you might want these back"

Tooth's eyes widened as the box opened revealing twin swords in side the box. Tooth took them out of the box and admired them slashing them a couple of times in the air. "Thank you" She whispered.

With that done, the North dropped a snowglobe to the ground and they all walked through the portal together.

* * *

"Finally," The Guardians heard once they landed in Ogygia. They turned to see Sarah sitting on a chair looking bored. "I was getting bored waiting for you to show up"

Jack stepped forward. "Sarah, we're here to take you home."

Sarah's face turned ugly. She snapped her fingers and black sand wrapped tightly around the Guardians.

The Guardians groaned as their worst memories rose to the surface of their thoughts.

"Sarah!" Her father shouted. "This isn't you!"

Sarah laughed cruelly black sand wrapped tightly around her father's mouth. "Oh, shut up dear father" Sarah said. "How could you possibly know anything about me when your never home?"

Nicholas's eyes widened.

"You don't care" Sarah said. "None of you do, you only put up with me for her sake, not mine."

She looked down at the ground when she looked back up again there was a sadistic glee on her face

"Oh Jackie" She sang Jack's eyes widened Sarah turned around where Jackie and Jonathan were standing. "Come here" She extended her index finger before curling it towards her.

Jack could here the lilt her voice gave off when she was using it magically and his worry grew.

"Jackie, no! Fight it!" Jackie ignored him, Sarah laughed gleefully.

"Oh, be quiet, will you? She can not hear you, she's under my command." Sarah said. She put an arm around Jackie. "Then as though she forgot something. She opened her mouth again. "Oh, dear brother? Do be a dear and stand stock still not moving anything."

Sarah whispered in Jackie's ear, Jackie just stood still, as Jack and the other guardians watched helplessly unable to do anything. "Only Nicholas continued to thrash, but the black sand just would not give way.

Jackie dazed and confused just listened slowly. She turned to her family and a sadistic smile appeared on her face.

"You abandoned her" Sarah said simply. "All of you in your own special way left this child alone, and now you will pay the consequences."

"We didn't know" North said.

"You were told!" Sarah yelled. "I told you when I was five that there was a child, that she never received a present from you, but you wrote me off"

North looked surprised. "What?"

But Sarah was done talking. "Take them out Jackie"

Jackie looked toward her family her hand raised, before turning around and blowing golden sand at Sarah. Sarah fell to the ground unconscious.

She pulled ear plugs out of her ears. "What was she saying?" She asked curiously.

The Guardians and Sarah's father were all released. Nicholas stood and before anything else could be done he settled the collar over his daughters neck.

"How did you _get here?_ " Jack asked his little girl. "You didn't steal a snow globe when we weren't looking did you?"

Jackie jerked her head in Jonathan's direction. "His family has a way of travel, similar to that of North's; we used one" Jackie said simply.

"This is a pity" Pitch's voice seemed to come out of no where. "All my hard work wasted."

Nicholas stood in front of his little girl. "Try anything Pitch, and I'll eviscerate you"

Pitch laughed darkly, but the guardians all stood in front of the girl. Jack in front the dagger ready.

"And what exactly do you plan on doing? Pitch said. Around him black sand slowly morphed into an army of people. "You may have taken Sarah out of account but I assure you I am not so easily put down."

Jack held the dagger tightly. "I still owe you pain for what you did to me." He hissed angrily.

"Oh, and you believe that you can destroy me?" Pitch snapped his fingers and disappeared in the shadows.

"You all, have no idea how powerful I am" Pitch said. "I killed Sandman, I brought one of your greatest assets over to my side, I captured Jack Frost, and best yet, all of you know you can't kill me, it would break my poor daughters heart"

Black Sand twisted around their bodies again. Sand man was slowly starting to turn black, from all the exposure to black sand.

Sarah stood her eyes filled with malice. The golden collar still firmly in place stopping her from talking, but she could still control the dream sand. Jackie and Jonathan stood in front of her. Ice shot out of Jackie's hand while Jonathan continued to mutter spells Sarah evaded the pair of them attacking back with tendrils of black sand. Black Sands cut the two kids as they tried to bring Sarah down.

Jack struggled against the black sand, struggling as hard as he could to lift the black dagger as the sand was wrapped tightly around his arms and brought the dagger down hard on the black sand. The sand turned back to gold and they were all released.

Jack stood took off on a sprint dodging black horses and other creatures created from the black sand. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Tooth running through the crowd two twin swords in her hands as she slashed the dream monsters left and right.

When…

Everything went dark. The sand created a dome around the whole island submerging them in darkness.

Sarah stood in front of him her eyes filled with malice.

He turned around. "North? Nicholas? Sandy? Bunny? Jackie? Tooth!" He yelled.

Everywhere Jack turned there was nothing back darkness, he was utterly alone.

Sand wrapped tightly around his arms. Jack screamed as images of his capture came to the for front of his mind. Pitch taunting him, the dreams he had of his daughter turning against him, he looked up but the sky was no where to be seen just a horrid ugly black.

He couldn't give in. He had to, stop Pitch. He-He had to-  
 _  
Poor pathetic you, not even capable of fighting me. How can you keep the people you love safe if you can't even fight me?  
_  
Jack pulled his hand's to his ears. "Get out, get out!"

 _I'll never stop, you know, I'll always try to get to the one's you love._

Jack fell to his knees. Every nightmare, every moment, every hellridden second that he went through passed relentlessly through his mind.

 _It's a wonder why the man in the moon chose you as his guardian. You're weak, nothing._

The dagger in Jack's hand began to glowed softly. Images of his past and present swirled together showing him what pitch didn't.

 _Jackie and he snowball fighting_

Him as Nightlight with Katherine laughing together

Every sweet nothing, he did with Sophie

Jamie seeing him for the first time

Jackie hugging him tightly

The Guardians Accepting him

 _The lullaby he used to sing to the Man in the Moon. He could still remember every word._

"Nightlight bright light sweet dreams I bestow

Sleep tight all night forever I will glow"

The dagger at the sound of the song glowed brightly the sand around his turned golden and disappeared.

Pitch growled as the dome collapsed around them.

Jack stood shakily and smirked. He flew toward the Pitch who now had no more black sand and stabbed him in the heart with the moon beam dagger while Katherine, and the other guardians stared at him in awe . The Dagger glowed brightly and Pitch screamed in utter agony as he slowly morphed into the man he once was.

His skin turned from gray to fair, his eyes from black to hazel, his shortened and finally the glow lessened he fell to the ground unconscious.

Once the moonbeam had healed him in rose out from Pitch, and settled snuggly into Jack's hand.

Jack had only a moment to admire his handy work he turned to see Sarah subdued wrapped tightly in Jonathan's telekinetic hold he rushed to her and placed the dagger in her hand, she tried to fight him on it, but Jack kept the dagger tightly in her grasp. Once again, the glow intensified and slowly but surely Sarah morphed back into the ten-year-old girl she had been before the Black Sand took hold of her, and just like what happened with Pitch when the glow dimmed she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Thank you!" They all turned to see Mother Nature standing her father's body in her arms. Tears falling down her face. "You restored him back to the man he was" She said "Thank you so much!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that.**


	33. Recovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Guardians of Childhood.**

* * *

 **Recovery**

The ride home was a somber affair. Sarah was still asleep and continued to sleep for several hours after she had entered her room.  
Nicholas, Katherine, and Jessica stood in her room keeping vigil waiting for her to wake up. All afraid of what would happen once she awoke.

Jackie was grounded. For a month, with the threat that she would install bars on the girl's window, and Sophie was going to conduct a thorough search for any thing related close to fun when they returned home.

Jackie took it in stride. The only thing she asked for was that she keep her phone, so she could keep in touch with her friends. To the shock of no one Sophie allowed that one stipulation.

Sarah slept for the rest of the night, her friends and family watched over her wanting to make sure that she was ok. She was still motionless and Sandman put forth a constant stream of golden sand to make sure that her dreams were peaceful and calm.  
The next morning, Sarah woke.

She was quiet, her eyes far away, she did not say a word and refused to speak to anyone. She ate no food that was brought to her and spoke to no one ignoring everyone that was in her room.

The entire family, had spent one last night in Big Root, before heading back to Burgess. Jackie and Jonathan had tried to get Sarah out to take part in the long-held tradition of avoiding bedtime, but Sarah refused to leave her room. "Come on Sarah we're going back home tomorrow, don't you want to play?" Jackie had asked. Sarah just sat on her bed and said nothing.

"She's been through a horrible ordeal" Sophie told her daughter the next morning as they prepared to leave Santoff Claussen. "I think for the time being it would be best to just leave her alone."

Jackie looked toward the locked door. "She's hurting momma." Jackie said. "I don't know what to do"

"Until she asks for help" Sophie sighed. "There isn't much you can do" Sophie said.

Jackie shook her head. "There has to be, I can't just do nothing."

Sophie held her daughter tightly. "I know,"

Things back home didn't improve. Sarah was quiet withdrawn, she went to school, she did her homework, she was well behaved.  
She wasn't Sarah.

Where Sarah was loud, and rambunctious, and a troublemaker. This girl, was quiet and withdrawn. She never spoke, she stayed in her room all day every day with the exception of school. She never went outside to play, and no matter how hard her parents tried they couldn't get her to unlock her door.

For months, the Guardians came by trying to see what they could do to help, but nothing they did, could get rid of the dead look in her eyes. Her own father took no more archeology digs wanting to stay close to his family until, taking a small teaching job at the local university instead so he could better keep an eye on his daughter.

Jack Frost had been given a small bracelet similar to the necklace that Jackie had received for her birthday. So, he was a frequent visitor to Burgess, trying to bring Sarah out of her shell. For weeks, she denied them entrance. Jackie and Her father would stand outside her door, waiting to enter waiting to be allowed entrance into her room. The door remained closed.

After months upon months of no progress however, one day, she left her room. She wasn't smiling, she didn't say anything but she was at the table, and at least acknowledging people's presence, even if she wasn't speak, or looking them in the eye.  
After so many months of nothing however, this was a start.

A month or two before Sarah leaves her room.

The very same woman who had threatened both Pitch and Sarah a few nights before watched through the bedroom window as Sarah stubbornly refused to talk or listen to anyone. Her eyes were dead as she stared ahead watching nothing. She could feel this girl's soul crying out even while Sarah said nothing at all. With a soft sigh, she entered Sarah's room and took off her black robe.

"Your family is worried about you" Sarah refused to look at the woman who had appeared in her room. The very same girl who had threatened back on the island.

Sarah just stared straight ahead.

"Look, what happened sucks, but you didn't kill anyone, so it's not like your irredeemable" The girl said.

The girl sat on Sarah's bed and put a hand on Sarah's shoulder, half expecting her to flinch. "You weren't yourself Sarah, you can't blame yourself for what happened"

Tears fell down Sarah's face. Jane had to wonder how long it had been since she had felt the touch of person's embrace.

"They don't blame you" Jane said rubbing her back softly. "They know what you went through"

Sarah said nothing but tears just continued to stream down her face.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoy this better then the last chapter. After this chapter it should be another couple of chapters before this story will end. Then a hiatus while I work on some other stories - hopefully. Then after that, I'll be able to come back and work on another sequel**


	34. Mistakes

**A/N So this is the final chapter of My Little Winter Sprite II Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own.**

 **Just a reminder that this is a SEQUEL. The first story is just called My Little Winter Sprite.**

* * *

The very same woman who had threatened both Pitch and Sarah watched silently as Sarah left her room. A faint smile on her lips. She wasn't talking, but she was hanging out with her friends, that at least was a start.

"Jane"

The woman turned around a soft smile on her lips. "Amelia, what news?"

"You've been neglecting your duties" Amelia admonished "To help that young girl, get over her depression."

"No, I have not, I reap when I am told, it is up to me what I do with my off time"

"You are getting dangerously close to that family, Jane" Amelia warned. "You know the rules"

Jane stared at the family as Sarah listened intently, her eyes actually following the conversation as opposed to the dead eyed stare that Sarah had been showing for weeks.

"I have not broken them, not yet, I can not get close to my family, last I checked, Sarah was not blood"

"it isn't just blood that make's up a family Jane" Amelia warned. "You know that"

Jane looked through the window, and watched as Sarah took a small bit out of her apple before turning back to her long-time friend, and teacher. "What is it that you want, you did not come here, to lecture me on loopholes that may or may not exist, what has happened?"

Amelia sighed, in many ways Jane was just like her older brother, it isn't that she did not break the rules she just new how to work around them. She turned her attention to the current trouble at hand. "Now that the darkness isn't being contained by Pitch, it has sought I new vessel, a much darker vessel."

Jane's tilted her head in confusion before her eyes widened. "Oh No"

"Yes, he hasn't escaped yet, but-"

"He's growing more powerful"

"Indeed"

Jane pulled the hair piece out of her hair flipped it into the air. It landed perfectly in her palm, now the size of a scythe. "Well then, I guess we have work to do."

* * *

"Jonathan?" Jonathan turned his attention to the person speaking His eyes widened. "Um Hey" He said. He glanced at Sarah. Had she been her normal happy self she would have laughed at his obvious fanboy attitude.

(North had come by, to check on Sarah's progress.)

"Can I ask you a question in private?" He asked. Something had been bothering him for weeks and he felt that since everything had finally calmed down a bit and Sarah seemed to be a bit more stable he could finally ask.

Jonathan nodded and stood

"I had a question about your sister" He asked softly.

Jonathan nodded. "About, why she seems to distrust you?"

North nodded uneasily.

Jonathan looked away. "She sent a letter to you when she was five, and… I think you refused to believe what she said, and you gave her coal for lying"

North eyes widened. "She wrote to me about Jackie."

Jonathan nodded. "That angered her more then anything, and I think she just vowed that if that wasn't going to work she'd just be naughty, so Jackie wouldn't feel left out."

North put a hand to his head. "I just thought Sarah wanted, more gifts, I didn't even think that Jackie might be a half spirit."

Jonathan shrugged. "It's not really important right now."

North nodded. "That is true. I'll just have to try to make next Christmas extra special for her."

* * *

 **Want to take a guess as to who the next Big Bad Will Be?**


End file.
